Ombre
by thesafestpsycoticbitch
Summary: "Stupide fille, elle aurait tenir sa langue et rester son ombre, celle qu'elle avait toujours été." Soeur de Dwalïn et Balïn, Danïn embarque avec la Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield, réveillant par là de vieux sentiments et démons. Thorin/OC, rythmé par the Smiths
1. L'appel

_**Ombre**_

* * *

_Take me out, tonight  
Oh where there's music and there's people and they're young and alive.  
Driving in your car, I never, nerver want to go home  
Because I haven't got one, anymore_

.

**L'appel**

**- prologue -**

* * *

**Notes :** Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis fière de vous présenter ma fiction sur l'univers du _Hobbit_. Il y a un bail que j'avais lu le livre, et comme beaucoup d'entre vous, je suis allée au cinéma voir le premier volet. Je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse du personnage de Thorïn, incarné par l'extrêmement talentueux Richard Armitage — sérieusement, sa performance est excellente ; et l'intensité de ses yeux... Bref, après quelques années à patauger dans des fictions non-terminées et des mauvaises idées, je me lance aujourd'hui dans celle-ci. Alors je vous préviens, il va falloir me motiver pour que je la termine !  
Je vais plus me baser sur le film que sur le livre (la faute à Richard Armitage), mais j'essayerai de vraiment broder autour, de compléter le film, en quelque sorte (ha !). Ma fiction contiendra un OC, une naine, ce qui va bien nous faire rire, car les nains sont durs à écrire ; on ne connait pas grand-chose de leurs us et coutumes, et je vais probablement faire _x_ boulettes, notamment au niveau des âges et dates. Je m'en excuse à l'avance, et tant qu'on y est je m'excuse aussi, car j'ai lu les bouquins en français, et comme je regarde les films de Jackson en version originale, je risque probablement d'osciller sans arrêt entre les noms "originaux" et les noms traduits en français, alors mille pardons d'avance, car tout cela risque d'être horriblement confus. (Je sais, je vends très bien mon histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez hâte de lire, cela se voit sur vos visages !)  
Enfin, j'ai décidé d'attaquer directement dans le cœur de l'histoire, après ce prologue, soit l'arrivée des treize (quatorze !) nains chez Monsieur Baggings, pour bien le tourmenter. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu tout mon blabla, je vous laisse à présent avec le prologue. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Pour cet entrée et pour toutes les suivantes, je n'ai aucun droit sur _Bilbon Le Hobbit_, son univers et ses personnages ; bref, tout ce qui appartient originalement à JRR Tolkien. En revanche, mon OC m'appartient, bien que je doute sincèrement que quelqu'un cherchera un jour à me le voler.

* * *

Le carillon du _Poney Fringant _tinta quand la personne entra. Elle semblait pressée et n'attendit pas que le propriétaire ne dise un mot pour l'apostropher d'une voix claire :

— Je cherche un nain, demanda-t-elle sans aucune formule de politesse, ce qui agaça fortement Poiredebeurré - mais hélas, pas de temps pour les banalités ce soir, car Danïn en manquait, du temps. Brun très foncé, yeux bleus. Un capuchon bleu foncé, peut-être ?  
— Dans l'arrière-salle, dit Poiredebeurré, pointant vaguement du doigt la porte qui était dos à lui, avant de retourner à ses commandes, la taverne étant noire de monde à cette heure tardive.

Elle rejeta d'un mouvement brusque son capuchon et retira sa cape, maculée de boue et trempée par la pluie qui sévissait dehors. Elle garda cependant son manteau fourré et plia rapidement sa cape en deux, avant de la jeter en travers d'un sac de voyage qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Danïn avança alors enfin vers la direction indiquée. Elle traversa la salle d'un pas assuré et pressé, a contrario de son esprit où mijotaient mille troubles et hésitations. Et enfin, elle passa la porte.

Tout de suite, elle le repéra. Il était dans le coin le plus reculé, isolé des autres clients. Il avait finit son dîner, dont les restes gisaient dans l'assiette en face de lui, et finissait lentement sa bière. Il avait le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses songes et pensées, mais Danïn le trouva peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il avait les cheveux de même nature de jais, plus veinés d'argent à vrai dire, et ses habits étaient riches, bien que tâchés par l'apparent long voyage. Son visage avait subit les signes du temps, elle nota en s'approchant. Peut-être les rides étaient un peu plus marquées, peut-être l'expression étaient un peu plus fermée. Mais en somme, il restait le même Thorïn qu'elle avait toujours connu, fier et majestueux. Des papillons remuèrent dans son ventre.

— Danïn, il l'accueillit avec un fin sourire. Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais.  
— Excuse-moi, la pluie m'a retardée. (Elle le salua d'un hochement de tête.) Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me retarderait _autant_.

Elle hésita un instant, oscillant devant la table, incertaine. Il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos de lui. Comme si... Comme s'il brûlait d'un feu nouveau, derrière ses vieux yeux bleus. Pendant une folle seconde, elle s'imagina que c'était à propos d'elle, mais la réalité rattrapa bien vite ses fantasmes.

— Assis-toi, dit-il d'une voix égale. Nous avons beaucoup à parler.  
— Tu m'as appelée, tu as dit que c'était d'une importance vitale, elle déclara d'une voix posée après avoir obtempéré. Puis-je savoir à quel sujet c'est ?  
— Je vais reprendre Erebor à Smaug.

Danïn planta ses yeux dans les siens avec une brusquerie trahissant son saisissement, un maelstrom de sentiments bouillonnant dans ses tripes. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

— Non, Dany, attends, il la coupa dans son élan. (Elle ferma la bouche à l'entente de son surnom.) Je dois t'expliquer avant. Il y a quelques temps, un magicien du nom de Gandalf m'a contacté. Il parle de temps sombres à venir et pire encore si nous ne faisons pas quelque chose : tuer Smaug et reprendre Erebor.

Danïn frissonna à l'entente du nom. Elle étudia doucement les yeux de Thorïn.

— Tu ne me dis pas tout.  
— Non, je ne te dis pas tout. Or ce qui suit doit rester entre nous et quelques personnes : il y a un prix sur ma tête.  
— Ce n'est pas la première fois, dit Danïn avec un sourire amical à peine imperceptible.  
— Jamais pourtant je n'ai dû repousser autant d'attaques et d'attentats à ma vie.

Danïn sursauta, prenant enfin la menace sérieusement.

— En as-tu parlé à Dwalïn ? S'il ne peut, je te servirai de garde.  
— Ton frère est déjà au courant, il m'a déjà secouru une fois ou deux. De plus, je ne suis pas de sucre, je les ai dissuadés depuis un petit bout de temps. Mais il y a plus. L'ordre de mort était rédigé en _Black Speech_.  
— Pourquoi les Orques et tous ceux de leur acabit te voudraient mort spécialement ?  
— De qui vient l'ordre ? Quand fut-il envoyé ? Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de répondre à tous cela. Dany, le magicien dit que le dragon n'a dormi que trop longtemps. Il propose de nous aider pour notre quête. Je cherche des gens pour m'aider à clamer Erebor mien.  
— Qui est avec toi aujourd'hui ? Evita Danïn avec maladresse.  
— Tes frères, pour l'instant, Dwalïn _et _Balïn. Ainsi que Bifur, Bofur et Bombur. Gloïn et Oïn devraient nous rejoindre sous peu, et Nori, Ori et Nori se sont proposés après avoir entendu les rumeurs. Il ne reste que toi, et ma Compagnie sera complète, car personne d'autre ne devrait être au courant. (Il fit une pause.) Ah, et Fíli et Kíli sont de la partie, aussi.

Danïn sursauta à l'entente des deux derniers noms.

— _Fíli et Kíli _? Répéta-t-elle d'un air incrédule. Mais ils sont si _jeunes_, ils ne sont pas aptes à une telle quête, ils vont se faire tuer !  
— Ils ne sont plus les gamins que tu avais sous la garde il y a vingt ans. Et même, ils sont les fils de ma sœur, par conséquent mes héritiers directs. Ils _doivent _venir. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de les forcer, ils se sont montrés volontaires et enthousiastes dès ma première parole.  
— Tu les exposes à un grand danger, dit-elle d'une voix censée et bienveillante .

Thorïn la fixa, les yeux durs.

— Je pense que savoir élever mes neveux, Danïn. Quand bien même je ne le savais pas, je fais comme bon il me semble. Je suis _roi_.

Dany le regarda à son tour, froide pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire craqua le fin masque de déception. _Le voilà, le feu réanimé._

— Ainsi soit-il. Comment a réagit Dís ?  
— Elle a compris, bien qu'ayant un doute sur le fait que je puisse assurer leur sûreté. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui a parlé de t'inclure dans la Compagnie, tu devrais aller la remercier, après notre entretient. Je n'y avais pas pensé, bien que tes frères m'auraient sûrement convaincu à un moment.

Ce fut comme un poignard dans le ventre de Danïn, qui ne flancha pas sous la douleur alors que les yeux de Thorïn l'évaluaient consciencieusement_. Je n'y avais pas pensé_. Elle releva les siens un instant plus tard.

— Tu as un contrat sous la main ?

Lentement, Thorïn sourit. _Evidemment qu'il en a un._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas abandonné jusqu'ici ; et si non, ce serait bien gentil de votre part de me laisser votre avis, positif ou négatifs (bien que j'ai une préférence pour ces premières !). Donc oui, pour résumer, Danïn est la sœur de Balïn et de Dwalïn et son passé est lié à celui de Thorin, Dís, Fíli et Kíli. Mais ne pensez pas que tout est prévisible, vous seriez surpris ! A la prochaine, qui sait ?, peut-être plus tôt que vous ne le pensez !

Bonne journée~


	2. Bilbo Baggings

_**Ombre**_

* * *

_Good times, for a change  
See the look I've had can make a good man turn back  
So please, please, please, let me, let me, let me, let me get what I want  
This time_

.

**Bilbo Baggins**

**- i -**

* * *

**Notes :** Je dois l'avouer, dès que j'ai posté le prologue, j'ai eu tout de suite l'envie de la supprimer car je le trouvais si... grossier, imparfait, et vraiment, _vraiment _mauvais. Même Danïn ne convenait pas à l'image que j'ai d'elle dans ma tête ! Fort heureusement, j'ai eu une panne d'internet alors que je considérais sérieusement à l'affiner pour le republier, et alors est venu une petite review très gentille et honnête. Me surprenant moi-même, j'en ai repris un peu confiance et me suis de suite attelé au premier chapitre. J'avais oublié à quel point ça fait du bien de repartir sur les rails ! Alors je m'excuse d'avance si mon style d'écriture parait lourd et pas fluide pour un sou, comprenez qu'il y a un ou deux ans maintenant que je n'ai pas écrit sérieusement, alors s'il vous plaît prenez patiente avec moi. Je ne peux vous promettre que ça s'améliorera, mais donnez-moi une chance, et si ça ne vous plaît toujours pas, j'aimerai sincèrement entendre de vos critiques et conseils.

Aussi, j'ai également eu l'idée en lisant la très bonne fanfiction "_Coeur de Pierre_" de Tsukiba d'introduire moi aussi une boîte à faits divers, pour agrémenter le récit de petits faits amusants et vous donner aussi de quoi rebondir. Enfin, vous verrez ; en attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Trois coups sur la porte ornée du signe bleuté et Danïn douta. Peut-être était-ce la mauvaise maison ? Pourtant, Gandalf avait spécifié dans sa lettre qu'il fallait venir se présenter en début de soirée, dans la Comté, à la porte qui aurait le signe "Cambrioleur désire bon boulot, comportant sensations fortes et rémunération raisonnable". Ici, il se passerait la réunion - il avait même spécifié qu'il y aurait beaucoup de nourriture, ce qui avait tiré à Danïn un sourire. _Le magicien était un magicien rusé._

La porte s'ouvrit et Danïn fut accueillie avec la vue du Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, en robe de chambre. Celui-ci était légèrement potelé, mais mignon d'une manière tout à fait personnelle, malgré son air confus et fatigué à ce moment. Danïn lui sourit, son visage fermé et obstiné se creusant alors en rides et fossettes, et un éclat bienveillant s'anima dans ses yeux chocolats — identiques à ceux de Balïn, Bilbo remarquera plus tard — et alors Bilbo, qui l'instant d'avant lui trouvait l'apparence terne, se prit à la qualifier de jolie. Elle s'inclina rapidement.

— Danïn, fille de Fundin, pour vous servir !  
— Merci, répondit le Hobbit, bien que ce n'était pas approprié.

Danïn fit son chemin dans l'entrée, enlevant son fourreau où était rangée sa dague dans — qu'elle remit ensuite à Bilbo, montrant ses bonnes manières — et sa bourse — qu'elle fit disparaître, soucieuse de son or —, puis retirant son cape aux tons caramel foncé et aux décorations typiques de sa maison, non pas que le Hobbit n'eut put le savoir, ainsi que son manteau de fourrures ; avant de les accrocher sur la paterne, près des autres manteaux. Bilbo était choqué, sinon surpris par l'apparence de la naine.

Elle portait une fluide tunique cintrée aux manche trois quart (elles même décorées au motif de sa maison), la jupe fendue de sa hanche jusqu'à milieu de ses jambes, par dessus une légère cotte de maille. Un pantalon foncé qui collait à ses jambes rondelettes, non sans quelques plis, et de larges bottes de nains fourrées, tenues par des boucles de fer, terminaient la tenue.

Mais plus surprenant, c'était la _barbe _qu'il regardait. Ses favoris descendaient et soulignaient son visage anguleux, traçant la ligne de sa mâchoire et de son menton, ainsi que sous celui-ci jusqu'au dessus de la supposée pomme d'Adam.

— Suis-je la première venue ? Demanda-t-elle au hobbit.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse articuler un mot, toujours abasourdit par la simple vue d'une Naine, une _Madame _Nain — ce qui était légèrement offensant, remarquez-vous —, une puissance voix cria de la pièce adjacente :

— Dany !

Danïn se retourna, surprise.

— Dwalïn ! Balïn ! Elle s'écria en s'avançant vers eux, oubliant le Hobbit dans l'entrée. Mon Dieu, mais c'est que vous avez changé ! Bonsoir !

Tous deux rirent de la simple surprise de Dany. Dwalïn fut le premier à s'approcher pour la prendre dans une étreinte à briser les os et celle-ci finit, lui ébouriffa ses cheveux foncés, quelque part entre le brun clair et le châtain, dont la moitié supérieure aux oreilles étaient tirés en arrière et retenus par un bijou d'étain sur le pariétal, quelques mèches folles s'échappant et caressant ses pommettes. Le reste de ses cheveux mi-longs étaient lâchés librement sur ses épaules et ses omoplates, à l'exception d'une mèche derrière son oreille gauche qui était tressée jusqu'à la fin et attachée avec un autre bijou d'étain.

— Plus vieux, plus larges, mais nous au moins on a été épargnés par les cheveux blancs, il lui dit avec un clin d'œil, zyeutant les cheveux de Danïn striés de fils blanchâtres.  
— Ce n'est pas totalement vrai, mon frère, Balïn déclara en secouant sa crinière de cheveux aussi blanc que neige, avant d'embrasser Danïn. ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, sœurette. Où étais-tu passée ?

Il lui sourit avec bienveillance, alors qu'au loin, on frappa à la porte.

— Mais avant de prendre de tes nouvelles, as-tu dîné ? Dwalïn et moi étions en train d'inspecter les fromages de Monsieur Baggings. Viens donc voir, car il faut nous aider à aménager la salle manger pour les gars. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je me souviens de Bombur, c'est qu'il a besoin de place pour son repas ! Ah, tiens, voilà Dwalïn avec... Oh ! Bonsoir Kíli !

Danïn se retourna vivement avant de repérer effectivement Kíli avec Dwalïn. Elle s'écria et s'avança vers lui. Il la remarqua et dans un même mouvement, l'entraîna dans une embrasse à couper le souffle.

— Fíli ! Il appela par dessus son épaule. Viens voir qui est là !  
— Dany ! S'écria une voix familière.

Après ses embrassades avec Kili, Danïn referma ses bras sur Fíli.

— Durin, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu, les garçons !  
— Combien ? Commença Fíli.  
— Dix ans, enchaîna Kíli.

Danïn eut un sourire attendrit, ne les trouvant pas changés du tout. Tous deux l'inspectèrent, de ses sourcils foncés et épais à sa bouche féminine, en passant par le nez bosselé commun à sa famille et ses traits marqués, sa ride du lion plus ou moins prononcée, ses pattes d'oie et ses rides au coin de la bouche. Ils échangèrent un regard malicieux, prêt à faire une blagues sur les signes du temps, alors que Danïn ouvrit la bouche, prévenue par leurs sourires en coin.

— Allons, venez nous aider, les interrompit néanmoins Dwalïn de sa rude voix.

Alors que Balïn essayer de soulever un vaisselier avec l'aide de Fíli et que Dwalïn et Kíli déplaçaient la table, Danïn resta un instant en arrière, ses poumons remplis de joie et d'amour de tout simplement revoir les quatre têtes des nains devant elle. Oh Dieu savait qu'elle les aimait ! Mais bientôt, elle fut emportée dans une vague de salutations avec huit autres nains et se retrouva d'un coup face à face avec un grand homme au sourire malicieux et au chapeau pointu.

— Je suppose que vous êtes Gandalf, elle déclara d'une voix forte, afin de se faire entendre. Danïn, fille de Fundin, à votre service. (Elle inclina rapidement la tête.)  
— Oui, je suis Gandalf et Gandalf... eh bien, c'est moi. Oui, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, chère Danïn ! (Il lui sourit avec gentillesse et malice.) Maintenant pouvez-vous m'aider avec les couverts ? Je crois qu'Ori aura besoin de notre aide de ce côté-là.

Danïn l'aida quelques minutes, avant de l'abandonner, préférant aller jeter un coup d'œil à la réserve — et par la même occasion chiper quelque en-cas — et croisa Baggings, qui essayait désespérément de stopper tout ce remue-ménage. Elle leva un sourcil avec sagesse dans sa direction, semblant dire : "Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est un peu perdu d'avance ?", sans savoir que Balïn avait fait la même chose quelques minutes avant, ce qui conduit Bilbo à proposez son aide à Bombur par exemple, en parlant de couteau à fromage.

Mais Danïn n'était pas en paix. Elle toucha le coude de Dwalïn :

— Sais-tu où est passé Thorïn ? Je ne le vois pas. Est-il seulement ici ?

Son frère plissa ses yeux foncés et la darda sur elle un regard perçant et intuitif, mais non moins fermé, presque réprobateur. Après un court mmmh, il répondit :

— Ne te l'a-t-il pas dit ? Il est à une réunion loin au Nord. Il viendra, mais pas si tôt. (Il la regarda un moment de plus.) Ne l'attends pas d'un pied si ferme, sœurette.

Et avec cela, il s'éloigna.

Après avoir arrangé la salle à manger de Baggings comme il le fallait pour accueillir la Compagnie et entassé toutes les victuailles sur la table, Danïn se plaça à la droite de Balïn, près de Gloïn et en face de Dwalïn et Òin. Sans attendre les autres, elle se servit à volonté, affamée après son voyage, gloussa discrètement quand Dwalïn versa de la bière dans la trompe d'Òin, attrapa une bière donnée par Fili, éclata de rire au rôt de Nori avant d'être abasourdie par celui d'Ori, rit aux histoires de Gloïn, se lança dans une bataille de nourriture avec Dwalïn avant de finir son dessert un peu plus calmement. La tablée était fort joyeuse et donc bruyante ce soir, l'ambiance réchauffée par les retrouvailles et les histoires amusantes racontées de part et d'autres de la table. Personne n'eut une seule pensée pour le pauvre Bilbo Baggings qui était prêt à avoir un anévrisme face à tant de... de... _Nains !_

A la fin du dessert, on décida d'une petite pause, avant que Fíli — ou était-ce Ori ? — interrompit les mouvements d'humeurs de notre cher hôte en balançant à travers la pièce son assiette à l'adresse de son frère. Danïn éclata de rire à cela, attrapant l'assiette au passage pour l'envoyer vers Bifur, qui s'occupait de la vaisselle. Bilbo commença à courir entre deux jetés de couverts, affolé, poussant des "Attention, cette vaisselle a plus de cent ans !" ou des "Vous allez émousser les couteaux !" ; mais les nains se mirent simplement à chanter :

Tordez les fourchettes, pliez les couteaux  
Brisez bouteilles en mille morceaux  
Cassez les verres et puis les assiettes  
V'là c'que Bilbo Baggings déteste !

Coupez la nappe, marchez dans l'gras  
Laissez les os sur l'tapis en tas  
Versez le lait sur le sol tout propre  
Que le vin éclabousse les portes !

Videz les pots au court-bouillon  
Martelez-les d'une perche broyant  
S'il en reste, chose étonnante  
Qu'ils roulent dans l'entrée et se fendent !

V'là c'que Bilbo Baggins déteste !

Et tous s'esclaffèrent au vue de la tête de notre Bilbon découvrant sa chère vaisselle aussi propre et rangée. Mais bientôt ces éclats de rire s'effacèrent quand trois coups à la porte retentèrent. Gandalf retira lentement la pipe de ses lèvres, les yeux soudainement attentifs et sérieux.

— Il est ici, déclara-t-il d'une voix basse.

* * *

**Trivia :** La première ébauche de Dalïn était une super-guerrière naine, bras droit de Thorïn, qui elle aussi avait depuis toujours été amoureuse de lui.

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai édité le chapitre, ajoutant la description pour Dany, à la demande de quelques lectrices. J'ai aussi coupé le chapitre, sinon c'était trop long, mais du coup j'ai mon début pour dimanche prochain. Oui, je trouvais cela légitime de vous donner un peu plus, vu que j'étais lancée. J'ai écrit ça d'un seul jet, je m'impressionne moi-même ! D'habitude, il me faut du temps pour me lancer et quand j'écris, c'est douloureux. Alors que là, je m'amuse, ça fait tellement de bien ! De plus, la seule chose qui m'ait lancée est une simple review... Alors imaginez si vous êtes plusieurs à en laisser ? Donc, surtout, n'hésitez pas !

Bonne soirée~


	3. Conseil

_**Ombre**_

* * *

_Some girls are bigger than others  
Some girls are bigger than others  
Some girl's mothers are bigger than  
Other girl's mother_

.

**Conseil**

**- ii -**

* * *

**Notes :** Je suis bien contente, j'ai tenu mon délai (smiley clin d'œil). Non, mais j'ai cru que je n'aurais pû le tenir parce que mercredi je n'ai pas pu écrire parce que je me suis fait au moins quatre épisodes de _Being Human _(_Damn Aidan Turner !_), hier j'ai été à un concert de Fauve (ENORME !), et ce matin j'avais une exposition et demain j'ai un repas de famille, sans compter que j'ai eu cours toute la semaine — qui était au-delà de éprouvante, d'ailleurs. Niveau lecture, j'ai finit _Le Seigneur des Anneaux _lundi ou mardi, je crois, j'ai mis un mois à le lire, je l'ai trouvé... ah, je ne vais pas m'exprimer ici, vous allez vous ennuyer de la longueur de mes éloges — mais si ça vous intéresse, demandez-moi ! Et j'ai aussi terminé à l'instant _Lolita_. Je m'attaque donc à _Candide_, et après... on verra ! Et vous, votre semaine, vos lectures ?  
Sinon, si vous n'êtes pas au courant, j'ai ajouté une description de Danïn dans le chapitre un — merci Vanariane ! —, donc si vous n'avez pas vu, allez vite relire le chapitre (re-smiley clin d'œil).  
Et maintenant, place au chapitre deux, que je suis sûre, vous avez attendu avec impatiente, je le vois, là, dans vos yeux pleins de— bon d'accord je laisse la place au chapitre. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Réponses aux guests :**_

**Delphine :** Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ensuite, tu as raison, c'est vrai que généralement c'est une fille qui tombe du ciel et se retrouve à découvrir tous les membres uns par uns. Par contre, je n'ai pas trouvé la fiction dont tu me disais, ça te dérangerait de me donner le titre ? Pour la description de Dany, relit le chapitre précèdent, j'en ai inclue une :) Et enfin, pour la suite, la voilà, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bonne lecture, du coup ! (même si à ce moment-là, tu as dû finir de lire ;))

* * *

Après ces sternes paroles, Gandalf se dirigea le premier vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir. La plupart des nains se placèrent devant l'entrée, mais Dori, Dwalïn et Danïn se postèrent sous l'arche qui menait à la salle à manger, Dany un peu dans l'ombre de son frère.

Gandalf ouvrit la porte et ce fut comme si des millions de papillons se faisaient bataille dans l'estomac de Danïn. Thorïn se tenait dans l'air froid, comme drapé de millier d'étoiles, sa forme se moulant si parfaitement dans la nuit. Il tourna la tête, ses yeux rencontrant ceux du _Maiar_, et l'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

— Gandalf, salua-t-il avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

_Oh stupide fille, si désespérément amoureuse, telle une naine timide qui s'enfermerait dans les mines de son père jusqu'à ce que le premier nain venu ne lui demande sa main. Reprends-toi, enfin ! Tu as plus de cent trente ans aujourd'hui, agrippe-toi à une prise et agit en la naine indépendante et guerrière que tu es. Si tu ne peux pas gérer tes émotions, au lieu de te jeter à l'aveuglette dans cette aventure, retourne chez papa._

— Vous aviez dit facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu, deux fois. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé si ce n'était pour cette marque sur la porte.

Ce faisant, il inclina la tête à l'adresse de ses sujets. Le hobbit s'en mêla, mais Danïn n'y prêta pas attention, les yeux flottant sur sa forme avec préoccupation. Mais Thorïn avait l'air parfaitement bien, royal comme toujours, hochant la tête à Fíli, réservant un sourire sincère à Kíli, son officieux favoris. Balïn attrapa son regard emplit de convoitise et lui fit un signe. _Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas supposée ressentir cela. Qu'il était bon d'avoir ses deux frères à ses côtés pour le lui rappeler..._

Thorïn se retourna à ce moment-là pour fixer son regard sur leur hôte, avant de lui tourner autour, l'évaluant, le mesurant, le testant.

— Ainsi donc, voici le Hobbit. Dites-moi Monsieur Baggings, avez-vous combattu ?  
— Pardon, demanda le Hobbit, complètement à côté de la situation, alors que les nains commencèrent à sourire, clairement narquois et amusés.  
— Hache ou épée, quelle est votre arme de prédilection ?  
— Eh bien, j'ai quelques capacités au lancer de marrons, si vous devez savoir, il lança, un peu moqueur ; mais sous le regard hautain de Thorïn, Bilbo perdit un peu de son assurance. M-mais, je ne vois pas en quoi... cela importe...

Thorïn eut un sourire suffisant.

— Je m'en doutais. Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur.

A cette réplique la plupart des nains s'esclaffèrent enfin en écho, mais ne tira à Danïn qu'un sourire poli, appréciant peu l'attitude de son roi, qui avait simplement rabaissé injustement Bilbo. Elle rencontra le regard de Thorïn alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers la salle à manger. Oui, c'était une chose de ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre avec le Hobbit et le provoquer, mais de là à le laisser s'enfoncer sans le relever... Son regard balaya le visage carré et fermé de Danïn — attendez, esquissait-il un sourire ? — mais elle tourna les talons, n'essayant même pas d'interpréter l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Ici, elle prépara rapidement un bouillon pour son Prince.

Elle l'apporta avec une miche de pain et une bière, avant de prendre place près de Balïn une fois encore, les nains déjà installés autour de la table avec une bière. On attendit un peu en devisant à mi-voix que le Prince ne se sustente un peu avant que Balïn ne lança d'une voix forte et faussement badine :

— Quelles nouvelles de la réunion dans les Ered Luin ? Tous étaient là ?  
— Aye, des émissaires de tous les sept Royaumes, Thorïn répondit avec un sourire contrit presque imperceptible.

Alors que tous les nains poussaient des exclamations de bonheur, ne remarquant l'expression sombre du roi exilé, Danïn et Dwalïn échangèrent un regard, seuls à rester imperturbables.

— Qu'ont dit les nains des Monts des Fer ? Demanda celui-ci finalement. Daïn est-il avec nous ?  
— Ils ne viendront pas, dit Thorïn après une courte pause, des gémissements défaitistes faisant écho à ses paroles. Ils disent que cette quête est notre, et notre exclusivement.

Danïn ferma un instant les yeux, alors que le regret la gagna. Bilbo profita pour les interrompre un instant et Gandalf réagit en l'envoyant dans l'autre pièce pour un petit moment. Il sortit ensuite une carte de sa poche, décidant qu'il était temps de tenir vraiment conseil. Danïn pencha un peu la tête, essayant de lire à l'envers ; mais Bilbo, alors revenu avec une bougie, lui sauva la peine :

— "_La Montagne Solitaire_"...

Danïn, mue par une impulsion, jeta un œil dans les yeux pleins d'émotions de Thorïn, et ceux-ci se levèrent au même instant. Bleu glacial confrontant le doux chocolat, Danïn ne perdit pourtant pas pied, pas cette fois. Toutefois, elle cligna des paupières et l'instant s'évanouit. Elle se rendit compte que Glóin avait prit parole et que Óin faisait écho en citant la prédilection de la fin du règne de la "bête". Bilbo se tint dans le couloir, seul.

— Quelle bête ? Il demanda, semblant n'avoir vraiment aucune envie qu'on lui réponde.  
— Oh, ça serait une référence à Smaug le Terrible, pire et principalissisme calamité de notre Age, Bofur se fit un plaisir de lui répondre, terminant sur un ton grave.

Les Nains semblaient réagir en conséquences et leurs visages se parèrent de différentes nuances d'ombre. Alors que Bofur offrit au Hobbit plus amples détails, Danïn lança un regard vers les deux frères de l'autre côté de la table et vit que leurs deux faces étaient d'un sérieux inhabituel. Elle réprima un frisson, n'ayant aucune envie de replonger dans ces souvenirs-là, mais la surprenante intervention d'Ori coupa court à ses pensées :

— Moi, j'ai pas peur. J'y vais ! Je ferais tâter du fer de Nain à son croupion !

Alors que Dori le rabrouait et lui intimait de se rasseoir, Balïn prit la parole, brutal mais logique :

— Cela serait déjà difficile avec une armée pour assurer nos arrières, mais nous ne somme que treize. Et pas treize des meilleurs... ni des plus malins.  
— Nous sommes peut-être peu en nombre, s'exclama Fíli en frappant du poing la table — allumant une lueur de fierté dans les yeux de Danïn — tandis que les Nains autour protestaient. Mais nous sommes des guerriers. Tous, jusqu'au dernier Nain !

Alors que Kíli faisait un écho excité ("_Et vous oubliez que nous avons un Magicien avec nous, Gandalf aura tué des centaines de dragons !_"), à l'opposé de son frère plus calme et mesuré, celui-ci attrapa les yeux de Thorïn, qui hocha la tête, approbateur, et Fíli fit de même. Ensuite, il remarqua l'expression de Danïn, ce qui lui tira un petit sourire, maintenant complètement satisfait.

La tête de Thorïn tourna avec surprise vers la seule Naine présente et fronça un sourcil intrigué à la vue de la lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Ce qu'il en pensait, il en déciderait plus tard, car pour le moment présent, son attention était demandée du côté de Gandalf, qui s'escrimait à avouer qu'il n'avait en fait jamais tué un dragon tout en évitant de paraître ridicule et inconsidéré. Alors que Dori lui demandait _allez, dites un nombre_, il préféra s'étouffer sur sa pipe, un peu embarrassé, et les Nains commencèrent à se disputer dans tous les sens. Dwalïn et Danïn se levèrent d'un même bond, et commencèrent à se crier des opinions au travers de la table, sans s'écouter l'un l'autre.

Thorïn se leva brusquement et rugit dans sa vieille langue. Tous se rassirent dans un même mouvement rapide et craintif, écrasés par son aura de puissance et de majesté alors évidente.

— Si nous avons lu ces signes, ne pensez-vous pas que d'autres l'auront fait ? Il poursuivit, un ton en dessous, mais la voix cassée et l'orbe sombre de ses yeux réprobatrice. La rumeur s'est répandue. Smaug le Dragon n'a pas été vu depuis soixante-ans. Les yeux couvent la Montagne, supputant, s'interrogeant, évaluant les risques. Notre trésor n'est plus gardé. Restons-nous inactif, alors que d'autres ravissent nos biens ? (Sa voix monta en puissance pour finir dans un autre rugissement :) Ou saisissons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ?  
— Tu oublies que la Grande Porte est scellée, Balïn doucha les cris emportés des Nains, la voix de la raison et de la sagesse comme toujours, et Thorïn se laissa tomber dans son siège, un instant découragé. La Montagne est impénétrable, il ajouta, ses yeux refusant de rencontrer ceux de son Prince.  
— Cela, mon cher Balïn, glissa Gandalf avec des yeux pétillants de joie, n'est pas totalement vrai.

De nul part, il sortit une clé, et Danïn, l'une des seules à reconnaître la clé parmi Balïn, Dwalïn, Thorïn et Gandalf évidemment, hoqueta et agrippa la main de son frère sous la table. _Nous rentrons à la maison_. Thorïn regarda la clé comme un fantôme, avant de tendre lentement la main.

— D'où la tenez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton rauque.  
— Votre père, Thraïn, me l'a donné pour plus de sûreté. Elle vous revient à présent, il continua avant que la clé ne passe de la poigne vieillie mais sûre de Gandalf aux doigts calleux mais délicats de Thorïn.  
— S'il y a une clé, il y a forcément une porte, déclara judicieusement Fíli.

Danïn lui sourit tendrement, émue par quelque intonation de son ton, se rappelant qu'il n'avait jamais vu Erebor, qu'il ne savait son histoire que par son oncle et qu'il était donc trop jeune pour connaître ce passage secret_. Maintenant qu'on y pense, je ne suis pas supposée la connaître non plus. Ah, grand bien m'a prit d'écouter les conversations privées de Balïn et Thorïn alors qu'il avait encore quelque pensée de conquête pour Erebor, il y a de cela trente ans..._

Danïn n'écouta pas les explications de Gandalf sur les runes sur la carte, perdue dans un souvenir, mais son sourire s'élargit quand Kíli, pressant doucement l'épaule de son frère, dit d'une voix douce, comme si utiliser un ton plus fort aurait brisé l'espoir :

— Il y a une autre entrée.

_Nous rentrons à la maison._ Danïn inspira une bouffée d'espoir, serrant la main de son frère toujours dans la sienne tout en connectant ses yeux avec ceux de Dwalïn, au dessus de la table.

— Si nous la trouvons, dit Gandalf. Une porte de Nain close est invisible. La réponse se cache sur cette carte et je n'ai pas les capacités pour la trouver, mais il y en a d'autres sur la Terre du Milieu qui le peuvent. (Thorïn lui jeta un regard, et les autres commencèrent à murmurer entre eux, ce qui agaça un peu Gandalf, qui monta la voix.) La tâche que j'envisage exigera une grande discrétion et une petite dose de courage. (Il regarda un bref instant Bilbo, immobilisé depuis peu derrière Thorïn.) Mais si nous sommes prudents et astucieux, je pense fortement que c'est faisable.  
— C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin d'un cambrioleur, intervint la voix nasillarde de Ori.  
— Hum ! Et un bon, aussi, intervint Bilbo, ragaillardit par le regard de Gandalf le moment précèdent. Un expert, j'imagine.  
— Et l'êtes-vous ? Demanda Glóin d'un ton indécis.

Danïn l'examina rapidement. Elle douta un instant de Gandalf et de ses capacités visuelles. _Il n'a pas l'air d'un cambrioleur_, elle songea un instant, son avis rejoignant celui de Thorïn sans y penser. _Il a l'air... ordinaire, enveloppé par une vie aisée. Il ne survivra pas deux minutes dans les contrées sauvages, notamment celles près de Mirkwood_, son instinct de guerrière lui souffla.

— Je suis quoi ? Il demanda après avoir vérifié si Glóin ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un dans son dos, comme pour faire écho aux pensées de Danïn.  
— Il dit qu'il est un expert, hé hé hé ! s'écria joyeusement Glóin.  
— Moi ? Non non non, je ne suis pas un cambrioleur. Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie

Danïn saisit le regard exaspéré et un peu méprisant de Thorïn à ce moment-là et elle ne trouva pas la force de s'y opposer sur le moment.

— Je crains que je ne dois approuver Monsieur Baggings, déclara Balïn à ses côtés. Il n'a rien d'un cambrioleur, finit-il avec le regard dans le vide, l'air désolé.

Alors que Bilbo s'empressait de hocher la tête de haut en bas, l'idiot, Thorïn sonda du regard son plus cher conseiller, ami et mentor — qui étrangement évitait ses yeux — avant de reporter son attention sur Dwalïn, qui avait pris la parole :

— Aye, les Terres Sauvages ne sont pas un endroit pour les petites natures qui ne peuvent se battre ni se défendre.

Danïn resta silencieuse comme toujours, discrète, mais approuva son frère d'un hochement de tête. Quelqu'un souffla fortement "Il est bien, il est bien.", Thorin amorça un geste pour parler à Dwalïn et les Nains commencèrent à se disputer entre eux, car il était facile de créer la discorde entre une assemblée de Nains, pour peu qu'on les pousse à donner leur avis. C'est ici que Gandalf en eu assez, et il le fit savoir à tous :

— Assez, cria-t-il, si je dis que Bilbo Baggins est un cambrioleur, alors cambrioleur il est !

Alors qu'il se levait, sa magie avait amplifié sa voix à la hauteur de son courroux et son ombre avait grandit et réduit au silence de par sa puissant les Nains. Mais sa voix reprit son ton normal et son ombre se réabsorba d'elle-même alors qu'il eut l'attention de tous.

— Les Hobbits sont remarquablement léger sur leurs pieds. En fait, ils peuvent choisir à tout moment de passer inaperçu. Et tandis que les naseaux du Dragon sont habitués à l'odeur du Nain, celle d'un Hobbit lui est tout sauf familière, ce qui nous donne un net avantage. Vous m'aviez chargé de trouver un quatorzième à cette Compagnie, il poursuivit à l'adresse de Thorïn, tout en se rasseyant. Et j'ai choisit Monsieur Baggins. Il y a bien plus en lui qu'il n'y paraît. Il a bien plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez ! Que lui-même ne l'imagine, il ajouta d'un ton plus bas.

Danïn et Balïn, ainsi que de nombreux Nains, échangèrent pourtant un regard septique.

— Vous devez me faire confiance là-dessus... dit Gandalf.

Et Thorïn, lui-même si peu enclin à la confiance, se décida sur une impulsion. Il n'était absolument pas convaincu, mais le magicien avait cette aura et ce ton qui le suppliaient presque d'accepter. Il choisit de faire confiance à Gandalf.

— Très bien. Nous le feront à votre façon.  
— Non... commença Balïn.  
— Donne-lui le contrat, Thorin ordonna avec une main levée, rejetant l'avis de Balïn sans même l'écouter.  
— On est partant, on est partit ! Bofur s'exclama joyeusement.

Balïn réprima un soupir, mais n'en tint rigueur à Thorïn, alors que Danïn fut offensée, même si elle n'était pas concernée directement. Enfin ! ça faisait environ soixante ans que Balïn conseillait Thorin, il avait son mot à dire, non ? Balïn la regarda un court instant (_Dany, s'il te plaît..._) avant de se lever et de tendre le contrat à l'adresse de Bilbon, qui ne fit pas un geste pour le saisir.

— C'est le contrat classique, faux frais, durée, rémunération, disposition funéraires, _et cætera_.

Thorïn, agacé, arracha le contrat des mains de Balïn pour l'écraser sur la poitrine de Bilbo, qui le prit sans s'offusquer — ce qui attisa la curiosité de Danïn. Le Hobbit prendrait-il toutes les offenses sans révolte ? N'allait-il rien dire jusqu'à la fin, même si Thorïn ou un autre Nain le rabaissait, le méprisait jusqu'à en dépasser la limite ? Danïn l'examina un instant de plus alors qu'il déroulait le contrat et que Thorïn murmurait quelques phrases à l'oreille de Gandalf. _Non, vraiment, Bilbo Baggings n'allait pas faire un long feu_, elle pensa avec regret. _Il allait mourir, et il n'y avait là plus moyen de faire marche arrière pour le sauver_. Danïn garda son avis pour elle-même, mais elle soupira au fait que, quand il allait mourir, ce serait sous leur responsabilité.

— Incinération ? Demanda soudainement l'objet de ses pensées avec indignation.

_Allez, Danïn, chasse ces pensées, personnes ne mourra, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain._

— Oh, aye, il vous rôtit en un clin d'œil, Bofur répondit avec un hochement de tête pour ponctuer sa phrase.  
— ça va aller, gamin ? Demanda Balïn d'une voix préoccupée, regrettant probablement ses dures paroles.  
— Je me sens mal, pâlit Bilbo, en expirant plusieurs fois rapidement.  
— Imaginez un four, avec des ailes, s'exclama Bofur d'un ton amical.  
— Air, air, j'ai besoin d'air, Bilbo dit, franchement mal en point.  
— Un éclair, une douleur fulgurante et pouf ! Vous voilà un tas de cendres.

Danïn lança un regard exaspéré à l'adresse de Bofur. _Tu n'aides pas, là_. Elle revient l'instant suivant sur sa pensée, car Bilbo se redressa, prit une grande bouffée d'air, expira d'un coup bref, reprit une inspiration, secouant un peu les épaules.

— Non, eut-il temps de prévenir avant de s'évanouir, tombant les quatre fers en l'air en plein milieu du couloir.  
— Bravo, Bofur, marmonna Gandalf dans sa barbe alors que Thorïn tourna le dos à la scène en roulant les yeux.

Gandalf se leva pour l'aider, et Danïn se leva à son tour, mue par quelque sensible instinct de femme ou de mère ou quoi que ce soit, avant de s'accroupir auprès de Bilbo. Elle toucha du dos de la main sa joue chaude, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois pour Fíli et Kíli, avant de déclarer au magicien à ses côtés :

— Nul besoin d'être guérisseuse pour dire qu'il a été secoué — merci Bofur — et qu'il a juste besoin de s'assoie un peu et d'une tisane.

Laissant Bilbo à la charge du Maiar, elle se releva. Consciente d'être la seule des Nains à avoir bougé pour leur hôte, elle ne surprit pourtant pas le regard qu'ils lui lançaient tous. Elle croisa pourtant le regard curieusement inexpressif de Thorïn, alors elle regarda ailleurs, embarrassée de tant d'attention.

— Je m'occupe de la tisane, marmonna Óin.

* * *

**Trivia :** Danïn a l'âge de Dís ; si elle était âgée comme nous, pour moi elle serait dans la tranche d'âge de la trentaine — plus quarante que trente, en revanche. Et non, ce n'est pas l'adolescente fleur bleue que vous auriez pu avoir à l'esprit ! Par contre, si jamais vous avez le sentiment qu'elle fait un peu jeune, c'est parce qu'elle est naïve.

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Il a été plus conçu pour vous habituer un peu à mon style d'écriture et moi me mettre dans le bain, alors on s'est un peu collé au script, mais j'ai vraiment essayé de montrer les différentes scènes du point de vue de Danïn. Le chapitre suivant, par contre, vous informera sur le passé de Danïn, et les quelques questions qui se posent seront répondues. Mais sentez-vous libre de me les poser si vous en avez ! Aussi, ce chapitre devait vous mettre un peu à l'aise avec le personnage de Danïn (et aussi son chaud/froid avec Thorïn), alors dites-moi ce que vous pensez d'elle, si elle vous semble réaliste, si elle s'intègre bien, si elle vous plaît — et si non, qu'est-ce qu'il vous plairait ?  
A la semaine prochaine ! N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, c'est vraiment me redonner le sourire ; quand ma boîte mail affiche "Review: Ombre", vous devriez voir comment mon visage, ma soirée, ma journée s'illumine !

Bonne soirée~


	4. Vins et murmures

_**Ombre**_

* * *

_Call me morbid, call me pale_  
_I've spent six years on your trail_  
_Six long years_  
_On your trail_

.

**Vins et murmures**

**- iii -**

* * *

**Notes :** Il m'a fallut une semaine pour pomper ce chapitre, et pourtant, il n'est pas si volumineux. En plus, je le trouve sincérement moyen. Sur ces bons mots, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Réponse aux guests :**_

**YsalonnaDurin :** Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ;) ça me fait plaisir de savoir que cette histoire est crédible, ça me rassure. Par contre, je ne peux assurer que Danïn ne soit une Mary-Sue, ça c'est à vous de me le dire ! A toi aussi !

* * *

Après avoir laissé le Hobbit aux mains de Gandalf, Danïn retourna dans la salle à manger, pour se rendre compte que les Nains s'étaient tous dispersés. Elle se laissa tomber un instant sur la chaise la plus proche — en l'occurrence celle où Thorïn s'était assis — et plongea la tête dans ses mains en poussant un long soupir. La journée avait été longue, entre le voyage à poney sans pause ni repos, car elle était alors en retard, et la soirée mouvementée, et elle était épuisée.

Elle écouta un moment les éclats de la voix de Gandalf qui venaient de la pièce d'à côté, avant qu'une chaise ne racla le sol à sa gauche. Elle releva la tête, pour être accueillie par la vue d'un Dwalïn souriant. Trouvant un reste d'énergie, elle se redressa et lui sourit naturellement, s'étirant.

— Tu as l'air épouvantable, attaqua-t-il sans tact.  
— Je sais, soupira-t-elle. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi depuis une semaine.

Il plissa les yeux.

— Tu as toujours du mal à dormir ?  
— Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, évita-t-elle avec maladresse.  
— Hum... Depuis quand les insomnies ont recommencé ?  
— Quelques semaines, elle souffla.  
— La date du jour où Smaug s'est approprié Erebor approche.  
— Comme si j'avais besoin que tu me donnes une explication, claqua sèchement sa voix. Navrée, elle s'excusa immédiatement, c'est juste que... Peut-on changer de sujet ?

Dwalïn hocha la tête.

— Il semble que le magicien n'ait réussit à convaincre notre cambrioleur, dit-il les yeux fixés du côté du couloir.

Danïn se leva pour voir une chemise blanche froissée disparaître au coin du long couloir. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. _Peut-être cela est-ce mieux ainsi. Qu'il reste en sécurité_. Ensuite, elle repéra Balïn, assis sur un banc, Thorïn en face de lui, debout et les bras croisé. Elle se rapprocha discrètement, Dwalïn sur ses talons. Thorïn suivait Bilbo du regard alors que Balïn lui jeta un coup d'œil puis détourna la tête, évitant toujours curieusement les yeux de son Prince.

— Apparemment, nous avons perdu notre cambrioleur. Cela vaut sûrement mieux, fit-il écho sans le savoir aux précédentes paroles de Dwalïn et aux pensées de Danïn. Nous n'avions aucune chance. Après tout, que sommes-nous ? Marchands, mineurs, rétameurs, fabricants de jouets. Pas vraiment d'étoffe de légende ici.  
— Il y a quelques guerriers parmi nous, fit Thorïn d'une voix basse avec un sourire familier à l'adresse de son plus fiable et loyal conseiller.  
— Vieux guerriers, rétorqua Balïn avec une mine contrite.  
— Je préférerai chacun de ces Nains à toute une armée des Monts de Fer. Quand j'ai appelé, ils ont répondu. Loyauté, honneur, un cœur vaillant — je ne puis demander plus, parla Thorïn de sa voix basse, et une force, mentale et physique, flua dans les membres de Danïn, comme si les mots de Thorïn était le remède à chacun de ses maux.

Ici, Balïn planta enfin ses yeux dans ceux du roi exilé, suppliants, effrayés. Danïn n'avait jamais vu cet air sur la face de Balïn. _Il a peur_, comprit-elle. _Peur que ce soit là sans réel intérêt, que cela n'apporte ruine et pertes à Thorïn, la défaite de plus qui le tuerait, et dans mes os je sens que c'est véridique, que c'est possible_. Ses traits devinrent aigres à leur tour.

— Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Balïn fit d'une voix atterrée en se levant. Tu as le choix. Tu as honorablement servi notre peuple. Tu nous a construit une nouvelle vie, dans les Montagnes Bleues. Une vie de paix et d'opulence. Une vie qui vaut mieux que tout l'or d'Erebor.  
— De mon grand-père et mon père, ceci (de nulle part, il sortit la clé) m'a été légué, à moi. Ils rêvaient du jour où les Nains reprendraient leur terre, leur maison. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, Balïn. Pas pour moi.

Balïn regarda à ce moment du côté de la salle à manger, et repéra sa sœur et son frère, côte à côte, avant de reporter son attention sur Thorïn. Il hocha doucement la tête, convaincu à présent — et si quelque doute substituait en son cœur, il les poussa dans un recoin des plus sombres et des plus cachés.

— Et nous sommes avec toi, gamin, dit-il avant de tapoter le bras de Thorïn, arrachant un faible sourire à celui-ci. Nous réussirons.

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers sa fratrie et Thorïn se retourna d'un même mouvement. Il regarda un instant Dwalïn, ne doutant pas un instant de son cœur, avant de poser ses yeux un moment plus long sur Danïn. Elle tint l'intensité majestueuse et sombre de ses yeux, essayant de discerner quelque pensée à la couleur de ses prunelles. Mais l'échange ne dura qu'une seconde, et Thorïn tourna les talons pour gagner le salon.

Balïn sourit à sa sœur à se moment là et elle sourit sincèrement à son tour, lui touchant le bras.

— Allons discuter dans un coin, proposa Balïn aux deux autres.

Bras dessus dessous, ils passèrent à la salle à manger, où chacun se laissa aller contre une chaise, relaxé.

— Alors, dit Danïn, les yeux mi-clos, savourant la chaleur ambiante et la présence de ses frères à ses côtés ; voilà bien une décennie et quelques que nous nous sommes croisés.  
— Il me semble que cela fait plus, interjeta Dwalïn. Balïn, comment vieillis-tu ?

Celui-ci eut un doux rire qui tinta dans l'air comme des clochettes. Danïn ouvrit les paupières pour voir les yeux de son frère pétiller.

— Plutôt bien, celui-ci répondit. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, toi et moi...  
— Il y a un an, compléta Dwalïn.  
— Exact, exact. Je suis resté auprès de Thorïn pendant que tu étais allé rendre visite à Glóin, sa femme et Gimli, et quand tu es revenu, tu...  
— Comment va Gimli ? Interrompit Danïn.  
— Bien, répondit Dwalïn. Il commence à tenir sa hache droite. D'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de lui apprendre — comme à Fíli et Kíli —, mais j'ai refusé. Je ne suis plus tout jeune...  
— Menteur, sourit l'aîné avec malice. Tu es encore bien assez dynamique et plein d'énergie, avoue donc que tu n'avais nulle envie de servir d'entraîneur au gamin.  
— Faux, grogna Dwalïn en croisant les bras, avant de soupirer. Bon, d'accord, je me suis peut-être trop vite découragé à la vue de son maintient. Ne le dites pas à Glóin, il ajouta avec un clin d'œil. Plus tard, peut-être, dans un an ou deux... J'ai encore le temps... (Il rêvassa un peu avant de reprendre :) Bref, après avoir visité Gimli, Glóin et sa femme — Dany, en passant, tu lui manques, elle espère te revoir bientôt —, je suis revenu aux Montagnes Bleues, mais vous n'y étiez plus.  
— Moi, j'étais sur un travail, dit Danïn. Après les cinquante ans de Fíli et les quarante-cinq ans de Kíli, je leur ai fait mes au revoir, ainsi qu'à Dís et à Thorïn, et j'ai repris mon travail en tant que liaison entre marchands sur des travaux ci et là.  
— Tu pourrais faire tellement mieux, répondit Balïn avec un regard désapprouvant, plus paternel que fraternel.

Danïn haussa les épaules.

— On me contacte, je fais liaison entre producteurs et marchands, dynamise l'échange, fais et vérifie calculs et accords, m'assure des éventuels travers, fais le voyage avec des gens tout à fait respectables, m'assure de la sécurité et de la qualité de la marchandise, supervise les transactions, fais le compte-rendu une fois arrivés à destination, reçois la paie et la distribue, avant d'enchaîner un autre travail, elle énuméra d'une voix monotone. Je voyage partout, je rencontre tout type de personnes, je suis payée grassement et le travail ne manque jamais. On me respecte et connaît ma valeur, et ça me _plaît_.  
— Tu es trop indépendante pour ton propre bien, contrecarra Balïn.  
— Aurais-tu préféré que je reste dans le château de papa, de ma majorité jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon Unique ou ma mort ? La seule impression que je tire de cela est une succession d'enfermements.  
— Au moins, nous saurions où tu es et si tu es vivante, Balïn répondit d'une voix sage.  
— Et m'ennuyer pendant que vous vous amusez comme des petits fous ici ?  
— Est-ce pourquoi tu es venue ? Pour t'amuser ?

Balïn lui lança une œillade sévère.

— Tu sais bien que non, soupira Danïn.  
— Effectivement, je sais bien que non. Nous savons bien que ce n'est pas la raison de ta venue, et toi tu sais très bien ce que nous en pensons.  
— Tu es courroucé, tu déformes mes paroles seulement parce que tu es réticent et que tu es inquiet, et tu dérives sur des sujets que je préférerai ne pas discuter pour le moment. Mon _cher _frère, je pense être assez grande, j'ai le quadruple de ma majorité.  
— Maudite soit ta roide nuque, soupira Balïn, abandonnant fiel et griefs.  
— Cela, frérot, est de notre faute, je crains, intervint Dwalïn, un éclat rieur dans les yeux. Grand mal nous a prit de lui apprendre la science des armes !  
— Et de la lecture, de l'écriture et du savoir, ajouta Balïn, maintenant un sourire aux lèvres. As-tu vu Dís avant de venir ici ?  
— Oui, répondit Danïn, les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans quelque profonde pensée.

(_Promets-moi, Dany_, avait-elle à genoux chuchoté, ses mains agrippant celles de Danïn.)

— Et toi, Balïn ? Que faisais-tu quand l'appel de Thorïn a retentit ? Elle entendit Dwalïn demander.  
— Eh bien, j'étais à ses côtés, à vrai dire. Je suis resté avec lui pendant les vingt années suivant le départ de Danïn, plus celles suivant Azanulbizar.  
— As-tu pris soin de Fíli et Kíli ? Danïn intervint.  
— Oui, sourit Balïn. Dís et toi l'avez bien élevé.  
— Menteur.  
— Disons que vous avez limité les dommages, alors.  
— Ha !

Un silence suivit ces paroles, puis Danïn se leva souplement.

— Je vais aller les voir, tiens, elle déclara.  
— Qui ?  
— Glóin. Les autres. Tous.

Abandonnant ses deux frères à une conversation qui avait pris un tournant plus secret, l'un penché vers l'autre, elle gagna le salon tout d'abord. Ici, elle vit Gandalf et Thorïn fumer et deviser à mi-voix, alors que les autres étaient éparpillés par petits groupe. Elle commença par aller voir Glóin et lui demander à propos de sa famille, faisant fit des nouvelles apportées par Dwalïn. Óin se joignit à la conversation, et ils discutèrent un petit moment. De Bifur, Bofur et Bombur, elle n'était pas familière, alors elle ne s'approcha pas de leurs murmures. Par contre, elle s'enquit de Ori, Dori et Nori, de lointains cousins.

Bientôt, Gandalf se retira et Thorïn se leva pour fumer sa pipe près du feu. Danïn y vit une opportunité pour lui parler, enfin. Elle abrégea alors son échange avec les trois frères et s'approcha.

— Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais, Thorïn avoua à mi-voix sans se tourner la tête vers elle.  
— Tu me blesses. Je croyais que tu n'aurai douté de ma loyauté ni de ma foi.  
— Balïn a douté.  
— Un instant. Mais pas de toi, du bien-fondé de ta quête, ce qui est parfaitement normal. Chacun l'a fait, à un moment ou un autre.  
— L'as-tu fait ? Demanda-t-il, plantant enfin ses yeux assombris dans la faible luminosité dans ceux de Danïn.  
— Oui. Quand tu m'en as parlé pour la première fois. Tu connais déjà les raisons, et elles sont normales ; nous avons peur. Peur pour le peu que nous avons réussit à gagner et construire ces dernières années, peur de tout perdre une fois de plus, y compris la vie. Peur de perdre notre Prince.

Il posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur elle, pensifs.

— Thorïn, reprit-elle, tu l'as dit toi-même. Quand tu as appelé, nous sommes venus. Pas pour Erebor, pour toi. (Il arrêta de respirer à cela, ses yeux indéfinissables et Danïn sentit qu'elle dépassait une limite — cela la grisa.) Dis-nous où il faut aller, et nous suivrons.

Elle alla ajouter quelque mot —peut-être sur le fait que quand elle disait _nous_, elle voulait dire _moi _—, mais quelque chose la retint. Ses yeux, peut-être, qui par leur impassibilité lui criaient de se taire, de ne rien dire de plus au risque de tout gâter. Elle laissa ses yeux courir sur son visage. Elle captura une nuance dans ses yeux, comme au fond de son âme les braises remuaient, celle du feu qu'elle avait vu au _Poney Fringant _il y a des années, semblait-il. Aussi, elle examina un peu plus ses orbes assombries, à cet instant fenêtres de son âme car il le lui _permettait_. Une flamme il vacillait, prête à s'éteindre — mais par les derniers mots de Danïn, on aurait dit que la flamme gagnait en couleur et en intensité.

Innopinément, Balïn et Dwalïn entrèrent dans la salle et, tandis que tous les nains étaient réunis, l'ambiance se transforma.

— Allez cherchez vos instruments, ordonna Thorïn.

Aussitôt qu'il fut équipé de sa harpe d'or, Fíli et Kíli de leurs violons, Dori, Nori et Ori de leurs flûtes, Bombur de son tambour, Bifur et Bofur de leurs clarinettes, Dwalïn, Balïn et Danïn de leurs violes, _et cætera_, la Compagnie se mis à fredonner et la voix de Thorïn s'éleva dans une chanson qui leur inspira à tous un souvenir — védique ou imagé — de mines profondes dans la montagnes, de pierres précieuses, de la perte de ce confort, de cette sécurité. Il semblait que chaque Nain avait mis dans cette chanson la force d'un souvenir de sa vie, une pensée ou un songe, et toutes ces pensées et songes fondus les uns dans les autres donnait à leur voix une puissance et une essence plus intime, mais plus sérieuse et importante. Il leur sembla que la chanson avait remué au plus profond d'eux, faisant vibrer leur os — mais peut-être était-ce l'intensité de la voix de leur Prince.

Quand la chanson fut terminée, réduisant chacun sous un silence que nul n'osait briser, Thorïn annonça l'extinction des feux. Chacun prit une des nombreuses chambres de Bilbo, les deux seules ayant une fenêtre étant pour Gandalf et Thorïn, et chacun sombra dans un lourd sommeil peuplé de rêves divers.

L'une des dernières à s'endormir, Danïn eut un sourire en repensant aux boucles auburn qu'elle avait cru entrapercevoir en reposant sa viole, disparaissant discrètement un instant après et le son d'une porte se refermant au fond du trou du Hobbit.

* * *

**Trivia :** Chaque date de _Le Hobbit _me fait souffrir, je n'arrive pas à me décider sur les dates et âges des personnages, j'en deviens frustrée.

* * *

Oh mon Dieu, j'ai cru ne jamais finir ce chapitre ! Rendez-vous compte, je l'ai commencé dimanche dernier et y ai bossé durant toute la semaine. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit terminé, il a été un peu une épine dans le pied pour y inclure plusieurs points importants. J'ai l'impression qu'il est trop long et est trop lourd, surtout au niveau des dialogues, tout en ne donnant pas assez d'informations. Mais bon, je suis heureuse, j'ai trouvé une manière (surprenante) de complexifier la romance de cette histoire. Mais patiente, c'est pour dans longtemps, trèèèès longtemps. Alors, vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ? J'ai essayé de faire une ébauche du passé de Danïn, ébauche qui sera approfondie dans le chapitre suivant (bien entamé, hé hé hé), et tandis que cela a l'air parfaitement clair dans ma tête, j'ai un doute sur le rendu. Vous en dites quoi ? Quelles sont vos pensées sur ce chapitre, en concret ?  
Sinon, mon obsession sur _Le Hobbit _empire, je crois que je blase un peu mes amis avec : il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je ne place une citation au moment le plus aléatoire ou en parle ou en bave ou y pense, tout simplement. Enfin !, ça entretient la flamme...

Bonne journée~


	5. De surprises en surprises

_**Ombre**_

* * *

_The rain falls hard_  
_On a humdrum town_  
_This town has dragged you down_

.

**De surprises en surprises**

**- iv -**

* * *

**Notes :** Pas grand-chose à dire... J'ai finit de lire _Bilbo le Hobbit _pour la seconde fois dimanche dernier, en ce moment je devrais bosser mon DS de SVT, j'ai _revu La Désolation de Smaug _durant la semaine dernière et j'ai dix mille séries en retard. Enfin, mon internet n'a pas fonctionné depuis le week-end dernier, c'est pourquoi je suis en retard ; mais j'avais écrit ce chapitre ! Sinon, j'ai aussi commencé _Lettres_, de JRR Tolkien. C'est vraiment édifiant, je vous le conseille ! Mais en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ; bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, Thorïn les réveilla vers huit heures. Il était réveillé bien avant, mais il se garda bien de leur dire, car il avait décidé de leur accorder une dernière grasse matinée, au dépit de son impatiente grandissante. Il secoua Dwalïn en premier, dans la chambre la plus proche de la sienne, qui se chargea de réveiller les autres. Rapidement, les Nains s'organisèrent.

Un par un, ils allaient se débarbouiller, pendant que les autres s'occupaient de rassembler les affaires. Bombur s'occupa de la nourriture avec l'aide de ses frères, recherchant les vivres restant, les approvisionnant dans quelques sacs. Ils dureraient pour quelques jours, tout au plus une semaine — ensuite, ils devraient utiliser le paysage et chasser. Nori, Dori et Ori rassemblèrent les affaires des Nains, pendant que Óin et Glóin nettoyaient la maison. Aussi, Dwalïn, Thorïn, Balïn, Danïn, Fíli et Kíli se retrouvèrent dehors, à apprêter les poneys.

Les deux premiers devisaient en se baladant tranquillement, pipes à la bouche. Danïn supposa qu'il y avait quelques temps qu'ils s'étaient vus et qu'ils s'enquérissaient l'un de l'autre. Pour sa part, Danïn en était heureuse. Il y avait bien maintes années que la maisonnée royale et la sienne étaient proches, et elle s'en enorgueillissait quelque peu. Mais plus important encore, elle aimait voir que l'amitié profonde de Thorïn et de Dwalïn n'était pas soumise au temps et à la distance. Comme d'habitude, ses pensées dérivèrent à son insu sur sa propre relation avec le prince, mais elle repoussa ses songes bien loin dans son cœur. Pour l'instant, elle se contenterait du fait qu'elle avait échappé aux insomnies la nuit dernière — probablement grâce à l'épuisement général de la nuit dernière.

Elle se tourna vers son frère et les deux gamins, qui étaient en train de discuter avec vivacité et joie. A ce moment-là, Fíli se tourna vers elle et il l'appela en souriant. Elle se fit un plaisir de les rejoindre.

Une heure, ils étaient partis. Et pendant l'heure qui suivit, les conversations des Nains tournèrent autour de M. Baggings et de son absence.

— Je parie, cria soudainement Bofur à l'adresse de toute la Compagnie, que le Cambrioleur sera avec nous avant la tombée de la nuit !  
— Ha ! Pari tenu ! cria un autre.

Et de la même manière, tous parièrent les uns avec les autres. De ceux qui pensaient que M. Baggings partageraient l'aventure, il y avait le Magicien et quatre Nains : Bofur, Balïn, Glóin et Kíli. Le reste, à l'exception de Thorïn à qui on n'avait osé demander, avait décidé de ne pas risquer leur argent sur un pari aussi peu probable. Et pourtant, une demi-heure plus tard, ce même Cambrioleur leur donna bien tord, car il sortit de nulle part, courant, hurlant (_Attendez !_) et gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Danïn, en tête, devisant à mi-voix avec Thorïn — comme d'antan —, fut l'une des dernière à s'arrêter, tirant si brusquement sur les rênes de Noël que ses doigts lui brûlèrent et le poney hennit en protestation.

— Je l'ai signé, dit-il en brandissant le contrat, leur adressant à tous un sourire brillant de joie et d'excitation.

Danïn et Thorïn firent pivoter leurs poneys d'un même mouvement, abasourdit pour le moment. Bilbo tendit à Balïn son contrat et Danïn ne put se fier qu'à son oeil alors qu'il sortait sa lunette pour examiner le papier.

— Eh bien Monsieur Baggings, tout semble être en ordre, déclara-t-il. Bienvenu dans la Compagnie de Thorïn Oaekenshield !

Danïn tourna la tête vers ledit Thorïn et, alors que les exclamations et les rires éclataient autour d'eux, celui-ci roula des yeux.

— Donnez-lui un poney, ordonna-t-il.

_A quoi penses-tu, Thorïn, fils de Thraïn ?_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la grosse voix de Glóin se fit entendre :

— Allez Óin, il est temps de payer !

De son côté, Danïn soupira un instant, avant de tirer quelque somme de son précieux argent de sa bourse et de le lancer adroitement en direction de Balïn. Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol avec un clin d'œil malicieux qui semblait dire : "_Je suis plus vieux, mais pas encore sénile et toujours plus sage que toi !_"

— J'avais pensé que tu aurais parié sur le semi-homme, commenta Thorïn d'une voix basse.  
— Que puis-je dire, il semblerait que je te surprenne à chacune de mes actions depuis le début de cette aventure, elle aurait aimé répondre si elle était un peu plus audacieuse et un peu moins elle-même ; mais comme elle était ce qu'elle était à ce moment-là, elle se contenta d'émettre un faible _hummm_.  
— Attendez, attendez, hurla Bilbo soudainement, coupant Thorïn dans son élan pour répondre.

A ces cris, la Compagnie s'immobilisa une seconde fois pour cette fin de matinée.

— Bon sang de bon sang, quel est le problème ? s'irrita Gandalf.  
— J'ai oublié mon mouchoir de poche, répondit Bilbo en fouillant dans ses poches.

Alors qu'une rumeur exaspérée montait autour d'eux, Danïn lança un regard incrédule au Hobbit. _Non mais vraiment ? J'ai bien fait de ne pas parier sur lui, il n'est réellement pas fait pour les aventures. Il va mourir en moins de deux obstacles et nous en seront responsables. Maudit soit Gandalf et que sa barbe se flétrisse s'il s'avère que j'ai raison !_

A l'insu de Danïn, Thorïn avait les mêmes sombres pensées, à une différence près : la nature de Danïn se décida à donner une chance au Cambrioleur. Tandis que le problème fut rapidement réglé par Bofur (qui semblait avoir prit le Hobbit en affection) qui arracha un bout de ses sales habits avant de le lancer à Bilbo et que Thorïn intimait à la Compagnie de repartir, Danïn, à sa grande surprise, ne le suit pas. Elle trotina dans le sens inversa jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Myrtle et Bilbo.

— Bonjour, elle le salua avec un doux sourire.  
— Bonjour, il répéta roidement.  
— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous parler plus amplement hier et en profiter pour vous remercier, alors je vous remercie maintenant de nous avoir accueillis, nourris et logés.

Bilbo lui lança un regard surpris, oubliant un instant son mal-être. Les Naines, bien que similaires aux Nains sur de nombreux points, étaient enseignée plus profondément que leurs homologues masculins les bonnes manières, aussi naturellement Danïn se sentait obligée de remercier le Hobbit, car aucun des Nains ne l'avait fait jusqu'ici.

— Tout va pour le mieux ? Demanda-t-elle, faisant fit du manque de réponse de la part de l'autre.

Danïn gloussa, avant d'éclater de rire devant la face crispée de Bilbo ; celui-ci se vexa et, en guise de réponse, talonna son poney pour s'éloigner, mais Myrtle ne voulu bouger. Embarrassé, il essaya une nouvelle fois — sans plus de succès —, alors que le rire de Danïn se mua en un sourire attendrit.

— Relaxez-vous, Bilbo, dit-elle d'une voix amicale.  
— Ah, j'aimerai vous y voir, vous, avec aucune expérience en équitation et une allergie féroce des poneys, bougonna-t-il.  
— Relaxez vos bras, tout du moins. Baissez-les un peu. Oui, voilà. Et votre dos, redressez-vous, comme cela. Resserrez aussi un peu vos genoux. Non, non ! cria-t-elle, alors que Myrtle partit au trot, déséquilibrant Bilbo qui tomba droit dans un bosquet.

Les Nains hurlèrent de rire, Danïn la première, mais leurs rires étaient dénués de méchancetés, ce qui amena le Hobbit à rire quelque peu. On arrêta la Compagnie le temps que Danïn démonta Noël, offrit une main à Bilbo — qui la prit pour se relever —, celui-ci de se remettre en selle et Danïn de faire de même.

La Compagnie repartit et Bilbo lança un coup d'oeil à Danïn :

— Pourquoi vous donnez-vous la peine ? demanda-ti, l'air incertain.  
— La peine de quoi ?  
— D'essayer. Avec moi, précisa-t-il.  
— J'ai parié que vous ne viendriez pas, avoua Danïn, l'air penaud. C'est une forme d'excuse. Mais aussi, vous m'avez prise par surprise par une fois, alors que je vous pensais faiblard et peureux. Peut-être à l'avenir, vous me surprendrez encore, d'une manière similaire, et ce ne serait pas de refus, car nous approcherons bientôt des confins de la Comté. Le Monde est devant, avec ses contrées sauvages et ses animaux féroces. Un peu de courage inattendu serait le bienvenu, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil pour le Hobbit.

Danïn et Bilbo restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, commençant à s'habituer et à apprécier la présence de l'autre. Inopinément, on décréta que c'était la pause déjeuner et Bilbo poussa un soupir d'aise. A l'entente de celui-ci, Danïn eut un sourire absolument imperceptible, patiente de la suite des événements.

Ce fut Glóin qui distribua le quignon de pain, le jambon et le bout de fromage à chacun, faisant des aller-retour entre Bombur, gardien des provisions, et chaque cavalier. Danïn se mit à glousser franchement devant l'air de Bilbo quand il reçut entre ses mains son déjeuner.

— Cher Bilbo, cher Bilbo, arrivait-elle à glisser entre deux gloussements.

Une pomme lancée en leur direction l'empêcha de répondre, car il la reçut en pleine poitrine. De jeunes et joyeux éclats de rire leurs parvinrent, et une autre pomme vola vers Danïn, qui la réceptionna chanceusement sans une seule égratignure.

— Allons, Fíli, Kíli, cria-t-elle avec allégresse. Cessez de vous amuser aux dépends du Hobbit !

Seuls leurs rires lui répondirent et elle secoua la tête avec une tendre désolation.

— Je crains, dit-elle à Bilbo, qu'il ne faudra vous y habituer. Malgré qu'ils ont tous deux plus du double de leur majorité, ils n'en sont pas plus matures. Enfin, cela les frappera, un jour ou l'autre, ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.  
— Qu'est-ce qui les frappera ?  
— Nous sommes sur la route de la conquête de Erebor, le royaume de leurs ancêtres, et ils en sont les héritiers. Un jour, ils seront rois. Je suppose qu'un peu d'insouciance et d'inattention ne leur font pas de mal, aujourd'hui.  
— A vrai dire, je pense qu'ils réalisent, déclara Bilbo après une hésitation. Le plus vieux, Fíli, a parfois des expressions et des airs sérieux, et Kíli — c'est cela ? — semble porter sa joie et jeunesse comme un masque, parfois. Je pense qu'ils profitent de cette opportunité de ne pas avoir à agir en prévision des conséquences de leurs actes, étant héritier et tout cela ; peut-être ne veulent-ils pas y penser tout de suite.

Danïn le regarda avec surprise. _Hummm..._

— Vrai et faux, Bilbo Baggings, Liseur de Gestes et d'Esprit, dit-elle, son expression similaire à celle de Balïn alors qu'il désapprouvait les choix de sa soeur, hier. Mais vous n'avez vécut aussi longtemps que moi avec eux, aussi je ne vous tiendrai pas compte de votre jugement quelque peu erroné. Ils réalisent, certes, vous avez raison, mais ces "masques de joie", comme vous dites, ne sont pas des masques. Ils font partie intégrante de leurs personnalités. C'est un échappatoire, mais leurs vrais visages également. Vous avez là des yeux et un esprit perçant, M. Baggins, lui sourit-elle. Puissent-t-ils durer aussi longtemps que possible.  
— Vous avez vécut avec eux longtemps ? Vous avez dit...  
— Ah, oui. Eh bien, pour vous dire cela, il faut remonter plus loin. Ce fut mon frère Dwalïn qui rencontra Thorïn le premier et qui le présenta à mon frère et moi. C'était il y a tant d'années, presque un siècle est passé, il me semble ; et depuis, notre maisonnée est en très bons termes auprès de Thorïn, si vous avez pu le remarquer. Dwalïn est le plus féroce guerrier au service de Thorïn et Balïn son plus sage conseiller. Il y a — quoi ? — soixante, soixante-dix ans, Thorïn m'a introduit à sa sœur, Dís, qui cherchait alors une... nourrice pour Fíli et puis Kíli, quand il naquit. Mon travail consistait à les surveiller, les élever avec Dís, qui devint mon amie la plus proche.

Ici, Danïn fit une pause, se grattant distraitement la barbe. (La poigne de Dís était si pressante qu'elle lui cuisait. _Promets-moi, tu dois me le promettre, Dany._)

— Balïn, reprit-elle, leur transmit ses connaissances et sa sagacité, comme il me l'avait apprit, et Dwalïn se chargea de la science des armes, quand il n'était pas loin — ce qui était souvent, car il ne quittait alors presque plus le côté de Thorïn, étant son garde personnel.  
— C'est pour cela que vous semblez relativement proches.  
— Relativement ?

Bilbo rougit et marmonna quelque chose à propos de Dwalïn.

— Mon frère vous impressionne-t-il tant que cela ? Questionna Danïn avec un gloussement. Je vais vous dire une secret, poursuivit-elle d'une voix basse sans attendre de réponse, un éclat rieur dans l'œil, se penchant vers le Hobbit. Il adore les câlins, car c'est en vérité un adorable nounours.

A l'air effaré de Bilbo, Danïn rit de bon cœur et bientôt, il la rejoignit.

— Bref, j'ai finit par être quarante, cinquante ans au service de Dís. Elle, Thorïn, Dwalïn, Balïn et moi avons élevé les gamins.  
— Mais c'était il y a quinze, vingt ans ? Qu'avez-vous fait depuis ?  
— J'ai reprit mon travail d'antan.

Rapidement, Danïn expliqua son métier. Ce rythme de discussion continua tout l'après-midi et jusqu'au soir, car la curiosité de Bilbo semblait infinie. Mais jamais Danïn ne se plaignit, car elle semblait avoir elle aussi prit en affection le Hobbit.

* * *

**Trivia :** Les chapitres sont continuellement édités et modifiés, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à reprendre un ou deux chapitres avant de lire le nouveau, ou repartir totalement du début de temps en temps. C'était la minute conseil !

* * *

A vrai dire, je ne savais pas si j'allais publier ce chapitre, car je n'avais aucune intention d'écrire ce week-end. Je devais bosser mes devoirs, et me voilà à passer mon après-midi à écrire, au détriment de mon oral de français. Enfin ! Ceci finit, je vais peut-être me décider à bosser...  
L'été arrive ! C'est fou ce que l'air chaud fait sur nos humeurs, un miracle. Du coup, tout le monde chez moi est de bonne humeur, tout le monde est dehors à faire du vélo, à jardiner... Alors je vais allez profiter du beau temps en allant faire un bon footing, et je vous invite à faire de même — après avoir laissé votre avis, évidemment !

Bonne journée~


	6. Chaud et froid

_**Ombre**_

* * *

_I was happy in the haze of a drunken hour _  
_But heaven knows I'm miserable now _

_I was looking for a job, and then I found a job _  
_And heaven knows I'm miserable now_

.

**Chaud et froid**

**- v -**

* * *

**Notes :** Avant de me trucider pour ma longue absence, lisez le chapitre et donnez-moi votre avis ; bonne lecture !

* * *

A près de huit heures, Thorïn décréta la première journée de marche terminée et on s'installa pour la nuit. Maintenant, ce qui va suivre est très important, car ce fut les prémices de que devint au fur et à mesure du voyage une routine bien rodée.

— Nous nous arrêtons ici pour ce soir, déclara Thorïn.

Aussitôt, la Compagnie s'arrêta et démonta. Pendant un instant, tous se tinrent debout, incertain de leur rôle à présent ; puis ils se murent d'un même mouvement. Bilbo avait fait un pas pour se rapprocher de Gandalf, mais comme celui-ci devisait déjà avec Thorïn à mi-voix, il engagea une conversation avec Ori — surveillés d'un œil par ses deux frères, qui faisaient le tour du terrain découvert. Fíli et Kíli s'attelèrent à rassembler les chevaux, de les desceller et de les brosser un peu, Oïn et Gloïn s'activèrent à monter un feu de camp, Bombur commença à défaire ses instruments de cuisine de ses besaces pendant que Bofur s'occupait d'aller chercher tel ou tel aliment dans tel ou tel sac, sous les directives de son frère. Bofur tint compagnie à Balïn, presque courbé en deux par la douleur infligée par ses vieux os, en attendant que Dwalïn et Danïn revinrent de leur exploration des environs à couvert, à la recherche d'un moindre danger.

C'est ainsi que procédaient ces deux derniers : tandis que l'œil aiguisé de Dwalïn perçait les ombres avec l'aide d'une torche, Danïn se mouvait furtivement dans l'obscurité. Ils espéraient ainsi prendre par surprise quelque vagabond ou Orque égaré, mais pour ce voyage, aucune de ces manœuvres ne fut jamais efficace.

Quand ils revinrent, des nuances d'ombres plus foncées étaient tombées sur leur camp, où un feu rougeoyait les visages autour. Le dîner était presque prêt — c'était du lapin en ragoût —, et les chevaux déjà nourris. Pour patienter, Dwalïn s'assit à côté de Fíli, et en silence ils polirent leurs lames. A proximité Ori, dont le crayon voltigeait sur le carnet, Danïn s'agenouilla près de Balïn.

— Comment tiens-tu le coup ? Chuchota-t-elle.  
— Je vais bien, Danïn, lui sourit Balïn. Ce sont les articulations, rien que je ne puisse me charger.

Elle allait pousser ses inquiétudes un peu plus loin, mais Bofur cria à cet instant le ragoût à point. En se levant, elle croisa le regard pensif de Thorïn, déjà debout. Elle fronça un sourcil, mes ses yeux semblaient remettre son interrogation à plus tard. _Très bien_. Elle tapota l'épaule de Bilbo en signe de réconfort en apportant son écuelle à Bofur. Bientôt, tous somnolaient, et lorsque Thorïn ordonna à tous d'aller se coucher, aucun n'émit une protestation. Dori et Nori étaient les premiers à monter la garde, puis ça serait Fíli et Kíli, et enfin Dwalïn et Ori jusqu'au matin — Dwalïn grogna à l'entente de qui il était de paire.

_(Le souffle du Dragon sur son visage. Promets-moi, Dany __— un hurlement déchirant au loin. La face de Thorïn se fondant dans celle de son père, et de son père avant lui. Dany ! Promets-moi ! Il faut que tu — la chaleur montant qui craquelle sa peau dure, qui la fait suer, suer, suer. Réveille-toi ! Il faut que tu tiennes ta promesse, Dany ! Des doigts merveilleusement froids sur sa joue, ses yeux s'ouvrant. Mais c'est sur un monde perdu qu'il s'ouvre, car tout est perdu, tout est ruiné. Le désespoir la glace, supplantant la chaleur une seconde, avant que celle-ci ne revienne en force et la brûle, la consume, la corrode — promets-moi, promets-moi, promets-moi — et la promesse se carbonise d'elle-même. Ses frères, noirs de suie, poisseux de sang, rêches de saletés, qui l'embrassent avec une mine déconfite et ahurie à la fois. C'est faux, ridicule, impossible, insupportable, cruel et atroce — car c'est en train de se passer à cet instant même et il faut que tu réagisses Dany, c'est devant tes yeux et ça le consume comme ça te consume. Sauve-nous Dany, mère, femme, sœur et Unique. Des yeux de lune et un cri — Danyyyyyyyy !)_

En un instant Danïn ouvrit les paupières et agrippa le pommeau de sa dague. Puis elle expira l'inspiration qu'elle avait retenu avec un soulagement mêlé d'agacement. Le feu brûlait encore, bien que plus faiblement, et c'était à présent Fíli et Kíli qui étaient de garde. Elle passa la main sur son visage en étouffant un sanglot silencieux. Elle n'en pouvait plus, voilà une semaine que ces cauchemars l'assaillaient et elle arrivait à peine à dormir quelques heures. Elle était exténuée, exaspérée, elle voulait juste _dormir_, par Durin. Elle essaya de se souvenir de son rêve, mais était maintenant hors de portée. Quelque chose à propos... de chaleur ? ... d'Unique ? _Absurdités !_

Péniblement, elle se mis debout. Les deux gamins lui sourirent et cela mis un peu de baume au cœur de Danïn. Se retournant, elle aperçut Gandalf qui fumait la pipe, et Balïn, adossé à un rocher, les yeux mi-clos, bien que la posture rigide et roide. Elle s'approcha de lui, et il lui lança un regard perçant.

— Mauvais rêve ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
— Essaye épouvantable, répondit-elle d'une voix égale.  
— C'est certainement toi qui a l'air épouvantable.  
— Merci, Balïn, je suis réconfortée maintenant. Et toi ?  
— Moi ?  
— Pourquoi es-tu toujours debout ?  
— (Une pause.) Mon dos me cause des insomnies.

Danïn le jaugea d'un regard pénétrant et incisif.

— Ne me regarde pas comme cela, houspilla Balïn.

_Je suis parfaitement apte à ce voyage_, disaient ses yeux. _Peut-être que non, mon frère_, répondirent ceux de Danïn.

Derrière eux, le mot 'Orque' attira leur attention. Danïn sauta sur ses pieds, pendant que Balïn se leva plus lentement et plus pesamment.

Apparemment, Bilbo s'était levé et s'était alarmé des cris de quelque oiseau dans la nuit et, évidemment, les gamins s'amusaient à lui jouer un tour. Danïn rengaina sa dague (_elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir tirée_) avec un soupir exaspéré. Elle remarqua alors Thorïn, qui s'était réveillé en sursaut, se levant.

— Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Tonna-t-il. Vous pensez qu'une descente de nuit d'Orques est une plaisanterie ? (Derrière lui, Bilbo baissait la tête ave une moue, agacé de s'être si facilement fait avoir.)  
— On ne pensait pas à mal, marmonna Kíli en baissant la tête, un peu honteux à présent.  
— Non, vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ignorez tout du monde, cracha Thorïn — car c'était là bien le mot.

Danïn sursauta. Thorïn était rarement aussi hargneux, surtout envers ses neveux, et surtout envers Kíli. Elle s'approcha de celui-ci et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, sans toutefois le regarder, les yeux sur la silhouette de Thorïn qui s'était éloigné.

— Ne t'en fais pas, gamin, entendit-elle Balïn dire à Kíli. Thorïn a plus de raison qu'un autre de détester les Orques, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de Bilbo.

Danïn lâcha l'épaule de Kíli, et essaya de bloquer la voix de Balïn hors de son esprit alors que celui-ci racontait la Bataille d'Anulbizar. Tant de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas si bon de se rappeler, car le cerveau de Danïn ne supporterait de se remémorer le bain de sang que c'était. _Une dague fichée dans le crâne d'un Orque, alors qu'un autre l'assaillait déjà. Bon sang, tout cela n'aurait-il jamais de fin ? Ils étaient des milliers, des milliards, qu'en_— stop, Danïn, ne va pas plus loin. Le temps que le conte de Balïn continuait, Danïn se débattu intérieurement avec ses souvenirs et songes et blessures. Elle réussit cependant à ne pas ré-ouvrir de trop douloureuses plaies, et en fut fière en ré-ouvrant les yeux.

Tous s'étaient réveillés et levés, mus par la force et le courage que leur inspirait leur Prince, ainsi qu'un désir de rentrer à une maison longtemps délaissée, un orgueil et fierté certain, une solennité quelque peu rigide. Thorïn se retourna sur eux, une lueur inhabituelle dans ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit, et traversa le terrain en direction d'un coin plus tranquille, répondant en passant à la question de Bilbo sur la défaite de l'Orque Pâle. Danïn manqua le regard soucieux échangé par Balïn et Gandalf en se tournant vers Thorïn alors qu'il lui passait devant.

Sans y penser, elle lui emboîta le pas.

Thorïn s'assit et s'adossa au même rocher sur lequel Balïn était adossé un peu plus tôt, et fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver sa pipe et de l'herbe à fumer. Danïn lut de la surprise dans ses yeux quand il relava la tête et rencontra la vue de la seule Naine du groupe, debout devant lui dans une posture quelque peu gênée.

Sans un mot, il hocha la tête et elle s'assit devant lui, croisant les jambes sous elle. Elle sortit sa pipe, et il lui tendit un peu d'herbe, ayant déjà allumé sa pipe. La flamme embrasa les herbes tassées dans le tuyau et Danïn inspira, fermant les yeux, se calmant et appréciant la quiétude du moment. Après quelques bouffées, elle brisa cependant cette dernière :

— Tu n'aimes pas la manière dont Balïn raconte l'histoire.

A travers ses cils, elle vit Thorïn lui jeter un regard pensif.

— Non, répondit-il après un court silence. Il la modèle à la façon d'une conte épique. Comme si... (Il s'interrompit, puis reprit d'un ton de nouveau hargneux :) Comme si j'étais un _héro_. Je n'en étais pas un, je— je n'en suis pas un. (Il prit une nouvelle pause, puis poursuivit d'un ton très bas :) J'étais faible, je n'ai pu sauver mon grand-père. J'ai abandonné mon père à son deuil, il— il en est toujours disparu, et... J'étais faible alors que je suis monté sur le trône.  
— Peut-être, répondit Danïn avec les yeux fermés, mais les actions que tu as dirigé ensuite — tu nous as construit une vie dans les Montagnes Bleues, et tu l'as fait sans l'aide de quiconque. Tu nous as rassemblé, fournis vivres et emplois. Tu étais le premier à prendre les ingrats boulots des Hommes, ou à te priver pour alimenter Dís convenablement—elle me l'a raconté. Sans ce que tu as fait, je ne peux imaginer notre vie aujourd'hui. Est-ce là des actions d'un Nain faible pour toi ? Et le fait que tu te lances dans cette quête...

A ce stade, Danïn avait ouvert les yeux et confrontait le regard du Prince exilé. Elle s'interrompit. Pendant un moment, elle détailla le visage battit par et pour la guerre de Thorïn Elle passa en revue chaque imperfection de la peau, chaque entaille, chaque cicatrice ; ainsi que la bouche aux lèvres fendillées et rosies par le froid de nuit, le nez, droit et majestueux, ses yeux somptueux et habituellement occupés par un calme olympien, et elle trouva que _tout cela n'allait pas_. Elle contempla la façon dont ce visage n'était pas beau, ni fait pour être beau, et pourtant lui semblait à elle magnifique — cassé, mais magnifique. _Mais elle s'égarait._ Elle n'aimait définitivement pas la couleur de ses yeux à l'instant, hantée et veule, un peu affolée. Elle soupira, gardant pour elle sa propre panique à l'idée que son Prince était après tout un Nain avec des sentiments, qui pouvait se briser comme chacun.

— Tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller. On a besoin de ta force comme d'un tremplin.  
— Mais regarde-les, rétorqua Thorïn avec un petit coup de menton vers le reste de la Compagnie. Ils s'accrochent à moi comme à leur dernier espoir, que se passera-t-il si je les déçois ?  
— Comment pourrais-tu les décevoir, Thorïn ? Tu es—  
— En mourant, la coupa-t-il.

A l'entente de cela, Danïn se glaça et planta son regard dans celui de son Prince.

— Cette possibilité n'existe pas, articula-t-elle, froide et tranchante, oubliant sa place, l'esprit embrumé par le _maudit _amour qu'elle lui portait — Balïn, objectif, aurait envisagé cette possibilité, mais Balïn n'était pas dans les alentours à cet instant.

Les yeux de Thorïn lui disait d'une part "_Danïn, tu t'oublies_." et de l'autre, "_Dany, merci._" Si elle avait gagné son respect et sa confiance il y a bien longtemps aujourd'hui, Danïn venait peut-être d'obtenir quelque chose d'indéfinissablement plus.

— Ton frère semble avoir du mal, changea Thorïn de sujet, reprenant une contenance plus stable.  
— Ce sont ses os, soupira Danïn. Je crains qu'il ne— (elle s'interrompit, lui jeta un regard anxieux.)

Thorïn hocha la tête en reprenant une bouffée de sa pipe. _Il savait_.

— Il se fait vieux, dit Thorïn.  
— Il est plus que capable, se hérissa Danïn, contredisant ses propos de l'instant d'avant. De plus, c'est ton _consigliere_. Tu ne peux le mettre de côté aussi aisément.  
— Je ne le ferai pas.

Avec affection, Thorïn regardait la forme assoupie de Balïn. Danïn baissa les yeux un instant. Elle éteignit sa pipe un peu plus tard et se leva avec souplesse.

— Avec ta permission, inclina-t-elle la tête vers son Prince.  
— Va, répondit celui-ci. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seul.

Elle revint près du feu, et trouva que c'était à présent le tour de garde d'Ori et Dwalïn. Suprenamment, ce dernier ne se tourna pas vers sa sœur quand elle s'approcha, car il était plongé dans une conversation avec Ori. Danïn considéra avec saisissement le duo que formait les deux-là, et s'allongea avec en pensée que cela devait être un bien particulier voyage, pour incliner des gens aussi antinomiques à se lier.

C'est un peu plus tard que Danïn s'endormit — cette fois sans cauchemars pour la hanter —, et bien après que Thorïn lui-même revient vers eux pour se coucher. A l'insu de tous, ses yeux se baladèrent sur la forme de chacun, avant de se poser sur celle de Danïn, songeurs. Et ce qu'il pensait à cet instant, nul n'aurait pu le deviner.

* * *

Joyeux cadeau de Pâques ! Oui, je sais, ça fait — quoi ? — deux, trois semaines que je vous dois un chapitre ? Peut-être quatre ? Malheureusement, j'ai été plutôt occupée pendant ce temps. J'ai eu des examens, et des tas d'autres choses toutes aussi déplaisantes jusqu'à ce que les vacances soient arrivées. En outre, j'ai un sorte de blocage en ce moment où je suis incapable de lire un livre, et j'ai quelque peu paniqué. J'ai aussi eu envie de remanier toute l'histoire, car je pensais être partie dans la mauvaise direction, trouvais l'idée de départ ennuyeuse, _et cætera_. Fort heureusement, j'ai retrouvé le ton de l'histoire en écoutant en boucle tous les albums de _Daughter _— que je vous conseille sincèrement —, et avec cela dans les oreilles, j'ai enfin pu retrouver les mots. Donc voilà, joyeuses Pâques, évitez l'indigestion de chocolat ! (Personnellement, je suis mal partie)  
Aussi, je n'ai pas chaumé pendant ces semaines d'absences. J'ai constitué des fiches et tout cela, mais surtout j'ai dessiné pour cette histoire. Bon, je ne suis pas très douée, mais je vous invite à aller jeter un œil, le lien pour mon Tumblr est sur mon profil.  
Encore une fois, joyeuses Pâques ! Bonne journée ~


	7. Machine

_**Ombre**_

* * *

_Burn down the disco  
Hang the blessed DJ  
Because the music that they constantly play  
It says nothing to me about my life_

.

**Machine**

**- vi -**

* * *

**Notes :** Surprenament, j'ai écouté beaucoup de Shakira en écrivant ce chapitre, et ça m'a plutôt inspiré. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

— Allez Dany, montre ce que tu vaux !

Danïn secoua la tête avec un sourire, la pipe aux lèvres. Après une semaine de voyage, ils avaient presque quitté les bords de la Comté. Ils avaient dépassé Bree un jour plus tôt et lointains étaient les nuits où ils pouvaient encore s'autoriser un lit dans une taverne. Sur le bon côté des choses, chacun avait trouvé sa place dans la Compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield — sauf peut-être Gandalf et Bilbo, mais le premier n'en avait jamais réellement fait partie et le second avait toujours un peu de mal avec les Nains, bien que la semaine passée en leur compagnie allégeait ses préjugés. Cependant, les soirées étaient parfois ternes, la Compagnie étant fatiguée et peu encline à faire autre chose que manger, fumer et s'endormir. Ceci ne plaisait pas vraiment aux jeunes Fíli et Kíli, qui avaient besoin d'exprimer leurs force et vivacité (Ori en pensait tout autant, bien qu'il n'oserait jamais exprimer son avis sous l'œil maternel de Dori) — aussi décidèrent-ils de donner un peu de vie au camps, en essayant d'amener les gens à "s'entraîner".

— Bilbo, cher Bilbo, plaida Kíli. Tu devrais essayer, enfin !, tu devrais apprendre à te battre !  
— Très peu pour moi, merci beaucoup, sourit le toujours-poli hobbit.  
— Ori, appelait Fili de son côté, viens donc !  
— Vous n'embarquerez pas Ori dans vos sales bêtises, glapit Dori derrière, ah, ça non ! Bande de petits—  
— Oh, assez avec les plaisanteries, grogna soudainement Dwalïn. Que quelqu'un leur mette la raclée de leur vie, et qu'on en ait finit !

Non loin, Nori se leva, l'air goguenard.

— Le défi est pour moi.

Du coin de l'oeil, Danïn l'évalua. Il était l'allégorie même de son activité : voler. Il était trapu et ses mouvements étaient nerveux, vifs et furtifs. Mais plus que ça, il était en _très_ bonne santé, d'une allure bondissant et rien ne semblait effacer son rictus sournois. Il tira une lame de sa botte.

— Sans arme, réagit immédiatement Danïn.  
— Dany, commença à protester Fíli .  
— Elle a raison, émit pour la première fois Thorïn son avis. Sans arme ou pas d'entraînement.

Les deux frères se résignèrent avant de se consulter du regard. La conversation silencieuse était simple à deviner, et bientôt ce fut Fíli qui se plaça devant le voleur. Danïn plissa les yeux. _Bon choix_. Ils commencèrent à tourner en cercle, s'évaluant et s'affrontant du regard. Inconsciemment, la Compagnie se redressa, intéressée et un peu en alerte. De son côté, Danïn poursuivit son examen des deux adversaires.

Nori serait vif et n'attaquerait pas de front. Il testerait aussi probablement les eaux avant de s'y jeter, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien réserver quelques surprises. En bref, il serait tordu dans ses mouvements, imprévisible car non-conventionnel. Là était le pourquoi du choix de Fíli au lieu de Kíli était judicieux. Kíli manquait d'expérience, surtout avec ce genre de canaille. Il se serait fait étaler en moins de deux minutes, trop excité et naïf, prévoyant quelque coup saturé d'honneur, ou du moins de compétences au combat apprises dans une armurerie. Fíli, a contrario, avait quelques combats sur les bras, il avait comprit que chaque combat ne serait pas équitable — du moins l'espérait-elle. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était enquérir de leur capacité au combat. Par contre, la vanité de guerrier de Fíli était sa faiblesse, et on pouvait compter sur Nori pour avoir cerné les faiblesses de chacun durant le peu de temps passé ensemble.

Par la barbe de Danïn, que l'issue de cet entraînement était incertaine ! Il y avait des milliers de manières que cela se termine mal, elle aurait du mettre un terme à cela avant que cela ne commence. Quelle idiote ! Enfin maintenant, on ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, n'est-ce pas ?

En effet, l'éclat dans les yeux de Fíli dénonçait bien que ce simple entraînement avait pris une tournure un peu plus dramatique. Danïn repéra le coup d'œil que jeta en affirmant sa garde anxieusement Fíli vers son oncle, assit non loin sur sa droite. _Oh Durin_, grogna Danïn en pensée. N'avait-il pas trouvé autre temps pour faire ses preuves ? C'était plus qu'un simple entraînement à présent, puisqu'il déterminerait si Thorïn avait bien fait de les prendre avec lui. Celui-ci se redressa et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, une bouffée de fumée toujours dans la bouche.

En un éclair, Nori avait finit son discernement et lançait un poing vers Fíli. Celui-ci l'évita en se rejetant en arrière, pris par surprise — Nori profita de cette surprise en amorçant un coup de poing, pour mieux tendre son pied derrière celui de Fili. Mais celui-ci avait recouvert de son étonnement et avait emprisonné le poing de son assaillant tout en le piégeant dans une prise qui demandait un rapport de force conséquent. C'était comme une dangereuse danse, où chacun était plongé dans les yeux de l'autre, cherchant à briser l'autre autant physiquement que mentalement. Danïn en oubliait de respirer. _Ils sont plutôt sérieux pour un simple entraînement_.

Seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. Nori laissa un instant la force dans sa propre poigne retomber, pour contrer de plus belle un instant plus tard la poigne renforcée de Fíli. Il réussit son coup, brisa la prise et attaqua Fíli sur son flan gauche. Une nouvelle fois, celui-ci se laissa prendre au jeu, avant de répondre avec quelques poings bien sentis. Voyant Nori faiblir un peu, Fili s'enorgueillit et commença à finaliser le combat. _Trop tôt_, songea Danïn. Mais Fíli était à des milliers d'années de pouvoir l'entendre, encore moins lui répondre. Il était come un feu-follet autour de Nori, attaquant partout à la fois, ne lui laissant aucun répit maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa confiance. Il frappait là où Nori s'attendait le moins, et au lieu de le fatiguer, finit par utiliser le même tour enfantin et vicieux qu'il ne lui avait joué pour en finir avec lui : un croc-en-jambe. Nori tomba à la renverse, la respiration courte, le sourire victorieux de Fili au-dessus de lui.

Une atmosphère emplie de testostérones et de tension tendit les muscles de chacun dans l'assistance, faisant grincer les dents et froncer les sourcils. Heureusement, un moment plus tard qui sembla passer comme une éternité, Fili éclata de rire et tendit la main à Nori. Avec son sourire retrouvé, celui-ci la pris. Dans un coin, Danïn soupira de soulagement alors que Kili s'exclamait "_Qui est le suivant ?_". Elle secoua la tête, croisa le regard de Gandalf, qui lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux. Elle lui sourit avec hésitation, ne sachant vraiment comment le prendre, cet étrange personnage-ci.

Ce premier combat montrait que la Compagnie est une machine faite de verre, pour l'instant, songea Danïn avant de s'endormir ce soir-là. Facile à briser, sinon à fissurer — et s'il y avait fissure, alors la quête elle-même s'en trouvait mal partie. Elle se demandait si Thorïn avait quelque idée de la manière dont sa Compagnie était _fragile_, brisable en un seul et simple coup, compromettant le bénéfice de sa chère quête. Mais de bonnes fondations d'acier renforcerait la structure en elle-même, non ? Il fallait pour cela avoir le matériau principal, fait de roc, incassable — qui était Thorïn, voilà pourquoi il était important que Thorïn se ressaisisse, il y a quelques nuits de cela, et que cela n'arrive plus (elle devrait faire attention à cela). Ensuite, entres autres, il fallait pour l'instant que tous se rapprochent et se lient, deviennent camarades, sinon frères. _Il fallait vraiment que tout cela fonctionne_.

Le lendemain, ils quittaient définitivement les bords de la Comté. Cependant, ils étaient loin de se douter qu'ils rencontraient leurs premier vrai danger aussi tôt.

Dwalïn et Danïn chevauchaient côte à côte. Le long de la route, tantôt avaient ils discuté, tantôt restaient ils silencieux, appréciant la présence de l'autre, se connaissant assez pour ne pas avoir le besoin de forcer la conversation. Dwalïn n'était pas un grand parleur non plus. Il préférait garder ses mots d'un petit nombre, mais toujours francs et vifs, voire tranchants si vous demandez l'avis de Danïn. Mais bon, elle l'aimait comme il était, et de toutes les manières elle vous souhaitait bonne chance pour essayer de le changer.

Alors que le soleil entamait sa descente, Thorïn ordonna qu'on s'arrêta pour la nuit. La Compagnie n'avait pas avancé de beaucoup cette journée, mais un certain sentiment de morosité s'en était emparée après la courte pause de midi, alors qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir des cordes. Même Bofur, qui était le plus bon vivant tripotait son chapeau d'un air grisâtre. Le summum fut Gandalf et Thorïn qui se donnèrent à des éclats de voix alors que le reste de la Compagnie ne démontait et se reposait quelques minutes, avant que le premier ne sortit en trombe.

Balïn s'approcha de la paire de Dwalïn et Danïn, une main appuyée contre son dos. Il désigna du menton Oïn, assis sur un rocher au loin, les mains sur les genoux.

— Finalement, je m'en sors bien. A rester assis sur un cheval toute la journée, Oïn a commencé à avoir des sortes de gerçures aux fesses.  
— Balïn !, protesta Danïn tandis que Dwalïn gloussait, nos oreilles !  
— Bah ! Marmonna Balïn avec un sourire en coin.  
— Au fait, avez-vous vu le gamin hier ? Demanda Dwalïn innocemment.

Balïn et Danïn échangèrent un regard.

— Le gamin ? Fíli ? Demanda Balïn.  
— Non, le roux, précisa Dwalïn, exaspéré.  
— Ori ?  
— Oui, oui ; bref, vous avez vu comment il regardait Nori se battre avec Fíli hier ? Le gamin meurt d'envie d'être comme son frère.  
— Se battre ? Marmonna Danïn. Essaye "_se faire étaler_".  
— Quoi qu'il en soit, je doute que Dori ne le laisse faire, dit Balïn avec son habituelle lueur malicieuse dans l'œil. Le gamin est plus materné par celui-ci que sa propre mère.  
— Mais pourquoi en parles-tu, frérot ? Intervint Danïn, un ton quelque peu suspicieux.

Dwalïn lui jeta un regard en coin.

— Vous pensez quoi de lui ?  
— Tu veux dire en matière de combat ? Demanda Danïn, sachant exactement où Dwalïn voulait en venir, bien qu'il s'y prenne par chemins détournés.  
— Ouais. Non mais regardez-moi les deux mioches là-bas, s'interrompit-il lui-même

Se faisant, il donna un coup de menton dans la direction de Fíli et Kíli, qui s'escrimaient à entraîner les chevaux vers un enclos aménagé et un peu plus isolé que la clairière d'une manière un peu ridicule, l'un tirant sur les rênes depuis plusieurs minutes et l'autre gesticulant dans tous les sens, exaspéré.

— Bonne chance pour échapper à l'œil vigilant de Dori, reprit Danïn avec un reniflement moqueur.  
— J'ai pas envie d'entraîner un lutin comme lui, d'accord ? Se glaça Dwalïn sans raison — sa propre façon de s'énerver. Ce serait un gâchis de mon temps et de mon énergie.  
— Attention Dwalïn, intervient Balïn avec un sourire calmant.  
— Tu deviens condescendant, ajouta Danïn dans un éclat heureux.  
— C'est l'âge, répondit-il après une courte pause avec un rare sourire.

C'est à ce moment qu'un ordre de la part d'un Thorïn un peu sec les ramena à l'ordre, et Danïn et Dwalïn abandonnèrent Balïn aux mains de Bifur pour faire leur tour. Quand ils revinrent, Bofur commençait déjà à distribuer la nourriture et envoyait justement Bilbo à Fíli et Kíli avec deux écuelles. Le voyant se diriger vers la lisière de la forêt, Danïn donna un coup de coude à Dwalïn.

— Que penses-tu du hobbit ? Demanda-t-elle.  
— Hum ?  
— Bilbo, précisa-t-elle. Il semble s'être bien adapté, non ?  
— Non, répondit Dwalïn stoïquement. Il est nerveux, incertain et s'habitue à peine à dormir à même le sol alors que voilà plus d'une semaine qu'on voyage.  
— Tu es dur. Je suis sûre qu'il fait de son mieux.  
— Pas dur, réaliste, et franc. De toutes les façons, on le perdra avant la fin du voyage, alors je te déconseille de faire ami-ami avec le semi-homme.

Danïn lança un regard surpris vers la face de son frère, ralentissant et le laissant la dépasser avec son écuelle en même temps. _Durin..._ Peut-être son frère avait-il changé, en fait, durant le temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Enfin quand même, c'était des mots sévères et cassants qu'il prononçait, Danïn avait du mal à reconnaître en eux son frère. Mais le sujet touchant à sa fratrie, elle se donna l'illusion que ce n'était qu'une parole malheureuse et passa à autre chose — enfin, du moins allait-elle passer à autre chose et se faire servir de la soupe de légumes, quand Fili et Kili déboulèrent de la lisière de la forêt comme s'ils avaient une troupe de trolls aux fesses._ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire_.

— On a... Commençait l'un.  
— Il y a des... Coupait l'autre.  
— Là-bas, dans... Supplantait le premier.  
— Bilbo ! Finissait par crier l'autre.  
— Assez, s'écria Thorïn avec colère, s'étant approché, un Dwalïn armé de sa hache dans son dos. Calmez-vous et expliquez-vous ; qu'avez-vous encore _fait_ ?  
— Ce sont nos chevaux, commença Fíli.  
— Des trolls les ont volés, enchaîna Kíli.  
— Enfin deux, rectifia le premier.  
— Mais Maître Baggings est en train de les récupérer, termina le second, maintenant complètement hors d'haleine.

Il y eut une seconde de vide, avant que Thorïn n'hurla un ordre dans sa vieille langue et que tous à la fois foncèrent vers les bois, les deux jeunes neveux du Prince en tête, attrapant armes au passage. Danïn secoua la tête en agrippant ses dagues. _Qu'avaient-ils encore _fait_ ?_

* * *

Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. Promis.  
Bonne soirée ~


	8. Plaisanteries

_**Ombre**_

* * *

_And you can butt me  
And you can break my spine  
But you won't change the way I feel  
'Cause I love you _

.

**Plaisanteries**

**- vii -**

* * *

**Notes :** Comme d'habitude, je néglige mes devoirs à la faveur de l'écriture de cette histoire. Amusant, non, la manière dont ma muse me tente à chaque fois que j'ouvre mes cahiers ? Je suis sûre que le diable ou quelque démon est derrière cela. Je devrai écrire quelque chose là-dessus, du genre "_Ô, doux est le chant de la sirène et je ne puis me dérober à son mortel ton ! (pour mes études)_" et intituler cette fiction "_Comment ruiner ses études en x chapitres_". Non pas que ça me dérange tant que ça, en fait. Et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas ; bonne lecture !

Dans ce chapitre, Danïn souffre plutôt fort, on découvre un peu Ori, on a des souvenirs de Azanulbizar comme demandé, et enfin la réponse à ma super énigme posée depuis un bail. Une fois encore, bonne lecture !

* * *

En ce qu'il semblait une poignée de seconde, ils atteignirent l'endroit où les deux frères avaient abandonné le hobbit. Danïn plissa les yeux, essayant de se repérer dans l'obscurité, mais c'était peine perdue — il était deux heures et demi passées au moins, sinon plus, et les ombres se fondaient entre elles, indiscernables ; et en contraste, seul était visible la lueur d'un feu au loin.

Tous hésitèrent un instant, excepté Kili, qui continua sur sa lancée et fila comme une flèche vers la lueur orangée. Danïn grogna un instant, mais se tint immobile, attendant un ordre de Thorïn. Elle voulait se ruer à la poursuite de l'effronté gamin, mais savait sa place — elle la perdrait si elle osait défier Thorïn aussi librement. _C'est comme ça qu'on roule avec Oakenshield_, se souvint-elle son frère dire d'un ton patent, mais impossible de se souvenir duquel. Bref, Thorïn interrompit à cet instant le sermon qu'il prodiguait à mi-voix à l'intention de Fili, pour lancer un œil exaspéré (_bien que plus doux_) en direction du plus jeune de ses neveux, avant de souffler un ordre de départ.

Et il s'élancèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient comme les os d'une gigantesque bête, une once furtive, protectrice et inopposable. Dans un mouvement fluide et destructeur, ils fondirent sur la lueur vermeille.

Le danger venait de trois abominables Trolls, l'un aussi gras qu'il semblait balourd, l'autre trapu et simple, et le dernier agressif et malveillant. En un instant, leur camps, dont le rouge feu brûlait haut en son centre, se trouva envahi. Les Nains se mirent à se battre, et ils étaient belliqueux, féroces et impitoyables ; ici, là et partout à la fois. Ils embrouillaient leurs ennemis, se jouaient d'eux ; et si ce tour fonctionna avec deux des Trolls, le dernier avait une étincelle de vile intelligence dans les prunelles. Bientôt, il s'exaspéra, attrapa Bilbo et menaça de l'écarteler.

— Lâchez vos armes, prévint-il.

Pendant une seconde interminable, le regard de Bilbo accrocha celui de Thorïn, qui était arrêté en plein mouvement. Pendant cette folle seconde, on put voir le doute traverser ses yeux, où le sang chauffé par la bataille bouillonnait encore. On y lisait son mépris pour le _soit-disant_ cambrioleur, l'indéniable fait qu'il n'était qu'un fardeau jusqu'ici, qu'il ne servait à _rien_, ne savait _rien_, ni même se lier avec les Nains, qu'il entravait par sa sécurité. Ainsi se présentaient les pensées de Thorïn. Après tout, peut-être fallait-il le laisser se faire tuer et en être finit avec cela.

La lueur dans les yeux de Bilbo s'intensifia et attrapa celle de Thorïn, et enfin la seconde se termina, le sang refroidit dans les veines de Thorïn et il planta rageusement son épée dans le sol terreux. Non, il ne laisserait pas la mort d'un innocent se passer, aussi gênant l'innocent soit.

Derrière lui, la Compagnie jeta à son tour ses armes à terre dans un grognement désappointé. Bientôt, la moitié d'eux furent mis dans des sacs et empilés, alors que l'autre fut saucissonnée sur une broche faite d'un arbre menu, que l'un des Trolls faisait continuellement tourner au-dessus du feu.

Danïn faisait partie de ceux-ci, ainsi que de ceux qui avait le plus grand mal à supporter le perpétuel mouvement circulaire. Derrière elle, elle entendait les cris, les hurlements, les expirations de ceux qui essayaient de souffler sur le feu quand ils passaient au-dessus, mais elle était incapable d'ouvrir rien qu'une seule paupière, tant elle se sentait malade. Oh, il n'y avait pas que les bruits et cris qu'elle ne pouvait discerner, qui lui martelait le crâne il y avait la chaleur horrible, qui la faisait suer et souffrir l'odeur immonde, qui lui retournait le nez la corde, qui lui sciait la peau, lui rentrait dans le ventre et faisait empirer la bile qui lui montait à la gorge _et cet horrible, interminable mouvement circulaire, oh par la barbe de Durin en personne..._

Le fait qu'elle serrait fort ses paupières expliquait le fait qu'elle ne put voir Bilbo essayer de retarder les Trolls. Par contre, elle l'entendit _clairement_.

— Espèce de sale petit traître, hurla-t-elle, l'éprouvant brouillard dans lequel elle nageait un instant avant se dissipant au grès de sa colère. _Je vais te dépecer vivant, tu vas voir, ainsi que te retirer ongles et dents à la pince, te brûler les cheveux_ et la barbe ! ajouta-t-elle dans sa vieille langue.

Ici, elle perdit son souffle au profit d'une nausée particulièrement acerbe et perdit aussi notion du temps en luttant contre l'envie persistant de vomir. Finalement, elle s'évanouit plutôt honteusement.

Quand elle revint à elle, Danïn était à présent allongée dans l'herbe humide par la rosée du matin. Elle soupira de soulagement en sentant la faible chaleur du soleil caresser sa peau. A cet instant, Dwalin entra dans son champs de vision.

— Ça va, sœurette ? Demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Danïn se retourna et dégobilla le contenu de son estomac sur le sol. Elle resta un instant face à l'herbe, ne se sentant plus si fraîche et à l'aise, mais plutôt faiblarde, honteuse et stupide ; et, se retournant, elle vit Dwalïn lui jeter un regard apitoyé qui la fit sentir encore _pire_. Pour combler ce moment de veulerie, elle jura dans leur langue, Dwalïn la gratifia d'un rare sourire, et elle se sentit alors infiniment mieux. Pardonné, oublié.

— Recherchez la caverne des Trolls, cria Thorïn derrière Danïn sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir.

Aussitôt, elle faisait un mouvement pour se redresser, mais la main pressante de Dwalïn sur sa poitrine la força à rester à demi-assise, avec la même force que celle dans son regard tranchant.

— Reste avec elle, et assure toi qu'elle reste comme ça, ordonna-t-il d'une voix égale sans lâcher sa sœur des yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que..._ Sur sa droite, Ori entra dans son champs de vision, et Danïn supposa qu'il était se tenait là depuis longtemps. _Oh_. Elle gronda en direction de son frère, mais celui-ci ne lui épargna même pas un regard avant de se lever souplement et s'éloigner. Danïn songea à un bon nombre de noms d'oiseaux appropriés, tant qu'elle s'enfonça dans ses pensées pendant une bonne minute avant de sursauter en se souvenant de la présence d'Ori à ses côtés, silencieux et embarrassé. Danïn se redressa, à présent assise, et elle pris le temps de l'examiner, se souvenant de l'intérêt de son frère pour le "diablotin". _Ou était-ce "lutin" ?_ Elle devenait vieille, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut.

Le gamin devait être le plus jeune de tous, plus jeune encore que Kili. Il se tenait, la silhouette dégingandée, peu assurée et les épaules voûtées. Il était nerveux, mais d'une manière différente de son frère Nori, car il jetait sans cesse des regards à gauche et à droite, et se triturait les mains. Il portait également littéralement quatre ou cinq couches d'habits de laine aux tons lilas, lavande et gris, qui lui donnait un air doux et efféminé. Danïn remarqua finalement ses tâches de rousseur, partiellement cachées par le fard qu'il piquait — elle se demanda si c'était parce qu'il savait qu'elle l'observait.

Soupirant, elle s'adoucit, son instinct maternel prenant le dessus sur quoi qui la retenait de faire le premier pas.

— Ori, appela-t-elle.

Celui-ci sursauta et la regarda, sa rougeur se fonçant dans une couleur qui, surprenament, seyait délicatement à ses traits. _Enfin, cela répond à ma question, il rougit naturellement._

— Le sol est plutôt confortable, si tu le veux tu peux t'asseoir avec moi, au lieu de rester debout. Ou du moins, m'aider à bouger de cet endroit fétide (elle grimaça), pour t'asseoir avec moi un peu plus loin.

Rougissant plus si cela était encore possible, il l'aida à se relever sans dire un mot ; et ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent clampin-clopant de quelques mètres. Finalement, Danïn se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol, comme si le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules, et après une hésitation, Ori s'assit docilement.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, Dame Danïn ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

— Comment... _Oh_, bien, mieux, merci, bafouilla Danïn, surprise par l'emploi de la politesse, qu'elle n'avait entendit depuis ce qu'il semblait des milliers années.

Après une pause à examiner de plus près ses (_mignonnes_) tâches de rousseurs, Danïn dit :

— Alors, Ori— (Il sursauta une nouvelle fois.) Tu sais, soupira-t-elle, je ne vais pas te manger. Plutôt le contraire, en fait. Bref, franchement je ne te veux aucun mal, donc tu peux te relaxer en ma présence. Rien ne va t'arriver ; enfin, du moins, pas de moi.

Ori sembla se relaxer pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de se redresser et jeter un regard anxieux en direction de la silhouette lointaine de son aîné. Danïn suivit son regard.

— C'est Dori, c'est ça ? _Humm_... Il te materne un peu beaucoup, j'ai l'impression.

Toujours sans un mot, Ori lui jeta un regard presque craintif. _D'accord, trop tôt. Bon sang, difficile à croire qu'il est frère de Nori _(même dans son esprit le nom avait tendance à être prononcé avec une once de venin)_ ; et je dois vraiment être encore à moitié dans les vapes, je me débrouille mieux d'habitude. Réfléchis, Dany._

— On m'a dit que tu dessinais plutôt bien, attaqua Danïn d'un autre angle avec un doux sourire.

— Oui, répondit enfin Ori en changeant de position. Enfin, j-je me débrouille. Je suppose que je suis plutôt bon, j'imagine. J'aime bien dessiner, mais ce que j'aime dessiner le plus, ce sont les portraits.

Au fur et à mesure, son ton s'était animé, et à la fin il s'exprimait avec ses mains. _Enfin!_ Mais soudainement, il lança à Danin un regard et laissa retomber ses mains, comme de peur d'en avoir trop dit.

— Tu me montres ? Demanda-t-elle avec un autre sourire candide.

Immédiatement, il sortit un calepin de sous l'une de ses couches de vêtements et lui tendit, presque impatient.

— Ori, tu es... wahou, tu— quel talent ! S'exclamait-elle en feuilletant le carnet.

Modestement, il hochait la tête, mais il finit par arrêter ses manières de garçon bien élevé, et recommença à parler avec ses mains, son ton animé par la passion, alors qu'il devisait sur ses dessins. Il y avait divers dessins, le premier de sa maison dans les Montagnes Bleues, ensuite plusieurs de son frère Dori sous différents angles, deux ou trois de Nori — dont un mémorable dans une allure guerrière (ici Ori avoua à demi-mot son idolâtrie pour son frère) —, des paysages printaniers, et enfin nous arrivions aux planches qu'il avait commencé depuis le début du voyage. Il y avait un bon nombre de Fili et Kili, dont quelques uns en train de chasser ou épées à la main, puis un où le paysage était remarquablement précis avec les cheveux et les dos de la Compagnie, quelques uns de membres aléatoires — dont Dwalïn avec un insistance sur ses tatouages, nota Danïn — et enfin un beau croquis de Thorïn, Dwalïn et Balïn dans un champs de bataille, en position de puissance dévastatrice, les cadavres et le paysage à peine esquissés. Au bas de la page était crayonné : _Bataille d__'Azanulbizar._

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous portraire encore, commença à s'excuser Ori, mais—

—Il y avait plus de corps, interrompit Danïn, le doigt sur le dernier dessin, et plus de sang. Il y avait tellement de sang qu'il coulait comme de multiples ruisseaux. C'était un tableau vraiment hypnotisant, quand tu avait la chance d'y survivre pour le contempler. Aussi, Dwalïn n'était pas encore chauve, il avait une crête sur le crâne. Balïn avait les cheveux encore gris, et Thorïn les cheveux un peu plus court. Et poisseux de sang et de saletés, comme nous tous. Le sol était crayonneux, mais je ne sais pas si tu peux utiliser cela dans ton croquis. Et pour les cadavres, imagine qu'il y avait à peine de la place pour se mouver, alors à la fin, les corps s'étaient d'eux-mêmes empilés et— elle s'interrompit elle-même cette fois, et regarda Ori comme si elle l'avait oublié. Pardon, je me suis un peu emportée.

— Je... Non, ça va, c'est jusque que... (il hésita) Je ne savais pas que vous aviez pris part à la bataille.

— Oh, si, murmura Danïn.

Elle était partie pour se confier, mais soupira finalement. _Pas à lui, pas maintenant_.

— Bref, tu as un réel talent, gamin. Tu as des projets pour l'av— qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (Ori avait eu une réaction involontaire)

— Je... Non, c'est juste que... hésita-t-il, avant de se lancer. Dwalïn aussi m'appelle comme cela. "Gamin", précisa-t-il.

— Oh, réagit simplement Danïn. Bah !, Balïn aussi probablement, si jamais tu lui parles. Pourquoi, c'est un problème ?

— N-Non...

— "Non" mais... oui ? C'est le gamin qui te gêne, eut-elle un éclat d'intuition.

Hésitant encore et encore, Ori jeta un œil à gauche, à droite, à Dori au loin, encore à gauche, et puis finalement dans la direction de Danïn.

— Je suis le plus jeune, je le sais, débuta-t-il lentement. Mais c'est comme si on ne pouvait se permettre de me le faire oublier, on me le rappelle à chaque fois —n-non, non, pas par les mots, mais... enfin, Nori me le rappelle des fois. Mais Dori me protège toujours, et même si je suis reconnaissant de cela, c'est étouffant parfois. Et puis même, j'étouffe aussi. Je n'ai pas l'impression de faire grand-chose, pas parce que je ne le peux pas — je suis capable, je le jure ! —, mais... mais...

— On ne te donne pas l'opportunité, glissa Danïn dans un murmure, pour ne pas briser la transe dans laquelle Ori s'était échappé.

Mais s'était inutile, Ori était déjà partit au delà de leur conversation, loin dans ses rêves, et plus il s'assurait, plus sa rougeur se prononçait.

— Non, on ne me donne pas la possibilité, poursuivit-il, semblant oublier même la présence de Danïn. Dwalïn est le pire je pense, ajouta-t-il, semblant également oublier qu'il parlait à la sœur de ce dernier. Il n'est pas méchant, mais il est dur, et il ne me fait pas _confiance_. Pire, il me méprise, je le sais, je le vois quand il m'adresse la parole ou parle de moi. D'accord, je suis pas aussi fort, ni aussi futé, mais quand même, je peux apprendre, et je peux devenir musclé et un guerrier — voilà ce que je veux être. Un guerrier ! Mais—mais non, il parle de moi comme si, comme si je ne valais pas une seconde de son attention, comme si j'étais une cause perdue à l'avance—un poids mort.

Inopinément, sa tête pivota brusquement et les yeux horrifiés du gamin se plantèrent dans ceux de Danïn.

— Je ne... Dame Danïn... _oh!_

Il était redevenu le gamin craintif et timide du début. Une part de Danïn avait envie de prendre la défense de son frère en hurlant "_Il a raison, tu _es_ un poids mort !_", mais avec un soupir, elle lui donna un sourire signifiant "Tranquillise-toi, aucune offense prise".

— Franchement, si on écoutait tous Dwalïn, on finirait tous par pleurer de désolation. Il est plutôt dur, mon _frère_, continua-t-elle, appuyant le dernier mot, mais parfois il a raison. Dans ton cas, fais comme tu le souhaites, finalement c'est à toi de choisir comment tu vas rebondir là-dessus. Mais demande-toi si le problème vient réellement de la manière dont Dwalïn te perçoit, et peut-être pas... _d'autre part_.

Elle ponctua sa petite tirade d'un regard énigmatique en direction du gamin, un regard dont Balïn serait fier. _Et voilà, il ne manque plus qu'il fasse le premier pas vers son dépendance._ Elle se sourit à elle-même un instant, comprenant la facette de la pensée de Dwalïn, alors qu'Ori sautait sur ses pieds. Il tendit l'oreille une seconde.

— J-Je crois qu'ils ont trouvés cette caverne, dit Ori, toute timidité et manières retrouvés.

Danïn hocha la tête, se remit sur pied lentement et se sentit assez forte pour marcher en direction des autres sans aide. En arrivant, effectivement, ils avaient trouvés la caverne, mais cela faisait déjà quelques minutes, et Ori en profita pour s'esquiver pour la compagnie de ses frères. Sans que cela n'opportunait nullement Danïn, car celle-ci semblait chercher quelque chose — ou quelqu'un — du regard. Et finalement, elle trouva.

— Aïe, crièrent Fili et Kili alors que chacun reçu une volée contre le crâne de derrière.

— Cela, c'est pour avoir laissé le hobbit tout seul, houspilla Danïn. Cela (elle recommença), c'est pour être de complets _idiots_. Et _cela_ (elle renouvela le mouvement, mais cette fois seulement pour Kili), c'est pour avoir été un triple idiot. Tu pensais à quoi en te jetant tout seul à la poursuite de _trois_ Trolls ? Imbécile, siffla-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. Je n'ai pas promis à votre mère pour—

Elle s'interrompit toute seule et regarda ailleurs, mortifiée de sa gaffe, alors que les gamins se regardèrent entre eux.

— Attends Dany, quoi ? Commença Fili.

— Qu'as-tu promis à mère ? Compléta Kili avec un froncement de sourcil identique à son frère.

— Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle vous laisserait partir sans protection, pas vrai ? Essaya de plaisanter Danïn, échouant inévitablement. "_Promets-moi_", m'a-t-elle dit, "_promets-moi de garder mes deux enfants en sécurité, qu'il ne leur arrive rien._" Aussi simple que cela. Enfin cela le serait si ce n'était pour vous deux, tança-t-elle.

Les deux gamins avaient l'air plutôt stupéfiés et il se passa plusieurs secondes avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre.

— Quelque chose vient, les coupa le hurlement d'un des Nains derrière eux.

Se retournant, Danïn fut dépassée par Thorïn et Dwalïn et un instant plus tard Gloin, Bofur et Nori, qui sortaient tous de la caverne. Soucieuse et oubliant momentanément les deux gamins encore confus derrière, elle leur emboîta le pas en tirant sa dague. _Quoi encore ?_

* * *

Je suis encore complètement excitée, j'ai été plutôt bien inspirée en ce moment, et pour l'instant, tout cela me semble comme de bonnes idées... donc on verra ! Mais on va s'arrêter ici, sinon je vais vous gâcher le plaisir. Sinon, vous vous rendez compte !? C'est le chapitre sept ! Je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin dans une histoire ! Et ce n'est pas prêt de finir... Enfin bref, on avance, on avance lentement. Hé hé hé, mais vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend... Et sinon, on commence enfin l'action du film. Pour le prochain chapitre, vous pouvez aisément deviner ce qui vous attend...

Question du jour : Qu'est-ce qui vous frappe le plus chez Danïn ?  
D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'elle ne ressemble pas à une Mary-Sue... non ?

Bonne soirée~


End file.
